My bodyguard and love interest is a King
by skullcandyklive
Summary: A week after the moon mission, Naruto and Hinata are enjoying their time together as a couple, going on dates, eating lunch together, going on missions together etc. and Hanabi's more than a little jealous, so what will happen when a new enemy threatens the Hyuga clan and a certain king becomes her bodyguard? Will things remain the same or will Hanabi find love like her sister?
1. Hanabi Wants a Boyfriend

**Welcome to another story for another fandom. Hello readers and Naruto fans, this time I'll be giving you my first hand at a Naruto story. Okay, before we begin, I need to list down some details first.**

 **One, if you haven't watched the "Naruto: The Last" movie, then you probably shouldn't read this because...spoilers.**

 **Two, I'm keeping Neji alive. That's the only AU bit in this story as far as I can see. Take your pick, either Neji wasn't the one who sacrificed himself or Neji was healed before he could die. Just note that I need Neji for this because...I ship Neji and Tenten, so there.**

 **Three, this...how I see it a series of short stories with a few arcs in the mix...and this will be the prologue and each chapter will have a unique plot.**

 **Fourth, I'm going with the basis that Hinata is 19 and Hanabi is 15.**

 **If you're okay with all that, then please enjoy the read.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Prologue: Hanabi wants a boyfriend**

 **...**

 **...**

Lately...Hanabi's been feeling weird...

She really didn't know how else to put it, to be honest. It's been roughly one week since the moon mission and roughly one week ever since a certain blonde-haired man's confession to her elder sister; roughly one week of her sister being in a relationship.

Hanabi loved her sister. Very much. She felt nothing but pure happiness when the man Hinata loved, the man she had been waiting for more than a decade, Naruto Uzumaki, finally realized his own feelings and reciprocated her older sister's, and Hanabi felt even moreso when they finally decided to build a relationship.

It was about time! Her older sister Hinata deserved to be loved after all that waiting. Seriously, she couldn't believe how dense Naruto could be, to not even notice her elder sister's feelings until the end of the moon mission.

Bottom line: She felt happy for her sister and Naruto dating, but recently...she felt something else as well.

Whenever she would spot her sister and Naruto spending the day together or going on a date, she found herself eying the couple observantly with furrowed eyebrows; becoming completely oblivious to anything that maybe happening around her, like she was studying an opponent

True, she felt happy, but she felt something else...or rather a bunch of something else's. She just charted them down as mere curiosity, despite getting the feeling that it wasn't just that.

Everytime she heard them giggle together, see them hug each other, see them...kiss each other, she found herself unable to tear her gaze away from the happy couple. Again, she charted it down as mere curiosity because what else could it be?

The feeling persisted over the duration of the week and repeatedly she would dismiss it as nothing more than curiosity, until she went to her elder sister one day to finally put the feeling to rest.

"Hinata-nee-chan?" Hanabi asked as she saw her older sister getting ready for bed. Both of them had already changed into their pajamas at this point and Hinata was about to go to sleep when she saw her sister.

"Hanabi-chan? What is it?" Hinata said with a kind and soft smile, while Hanabi herself averted her sister's gaze.

"I-uh...wanted to ask you something..." She said while still looking at her feet and twiddling with her fingers from behind her back. She didn't know why she felt so uneasy and awkward, but she just did.

"Hm?" Hinata's response came with a tinge of worry and concern. "Is something wrong?" Ever since the end of the moon mission, Hinata was more than a little concerned about her baby sister. Having your sister's eyes stolen tends to do that.

"Wel..." Hanabi started before trailing off, looking anywhere but at her sister's eyes. "uh...how does it feel...?" She couldn't help the blush on her face.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at this. The question was really vague.

"How does what feel?"

"I...uh..." Hanabi said, while looking at the floor. She started gesturing vaguely with her hands and her blush intensified, getting more embarassed by the second. "You know...that?"

Hinata didn't have the slightest clue as to what her little sister was referring to and simply eyed her with a raised eyebrow.

Seeing this, Hanabi continued...

"Well...uh...you looked really happy w-with Naruto-san...and all...I wanted to know how it feels...um..." There was no mistaking the blush on Hanabi's face now. "I was just curious" she finished awkwardly. Though she wasn't really sure about that last part herself.

She heard a light chuckle from Hinata and lifted her gaze to meet her sister's.

"Love isn't really something I can explain with words" was what Hinata said as she now sported a dreamy expression, while occasionally giggling. "I could say that it feels amazing, it feels good, and that it feels wonderful, but that barely describes the feeling at all, to be honest." Hinata met Hanabi's eyes with a small smile.

"I think it's something you have to feel for yourself to understand"

Hanabi furrowed your brows and pursed her lips at that. Maybe she'd get a more concrete answer if she specified the original question.

"Hmm...how do your kisses with him feel then?" She asked innocently and curiously.

If Hinata had been drinking she probably would've done a spit-take. She was clearly caught off guard by that follow-up question and the blush on her face grew more and more evident with each passing second.

"Good." She said deadpanned while turning around and suddenly becoming rather engaged with arranging her closet.

Seeing this little reaction, a mischievous idea popped up into Hanabi's brain as she stiffled a giggle, while walking into the room.

"Really?" She drawled the question and smiled at her elder sister. "How good?"

Those two words practically gave Hinata a mini heart attack with how sudden it came and from her little sister no less.

"Um..." Was her reply and Hanabi could practically see her sister's cherry red face as she said that. Hanabi had to stifle another giggle.

"Because...you two seem really happy when you kiss...is it really good?"

"Yes, it is" came Hinata's reply.

"How good?" Asked Hanabi with a mischievous smile gracing her lips.

"W-why d-do you want to k-know that, H-Hanabi-chan?" Asked Hinata as she tried to maintain her composure, as well as, try to take her mind off certain...less than reserved kisses from her blond boyfriend, which only made her blush even redder.

"No reason...just curious, you know?" Hanabi said with a smirk. The first night when they got back from the moon, she found Hinata crying tears of joy, laughing, and cheering about how Naruto loves her. Her sister had been more than happy to declare that obvious fact jovially, but now that Hanabi was asking the specifics...

Hanabi giggled silently.

"W-well...uh...I can't tell you that..." Came Hinata's nervous and flustered reply.

"Why?" Hanabi inquired with a growing smile.

"B-because you're t-too young..." It was a weak excuse, but an excuse nonetheless. Hanabi stiffled another giggle, while her shoulders shook with the laughter.

"I'm fifteen" she pointed out with a smile in her tone.

"E-exactly" said Hinata as her movements got more and more frantic and the steam coming out of her head increased tenfold.

She let her laughter ring out clearly as she hugged her elder sister from behind.

"It's okay, Hinata-nee-chan, you don't have to tell me, if this is how you'll react." She said laughingly, while Hinata breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to hug the girl. Her face was a more stable color now.

"What brought on this sudden curiosity anyway?" Hinata inquired, while Hanabi left their hug, but stayed within arm's reach. Hanabi waved her hand dismissively.

"It's nothing, just got a little...feeling this past couple of days, while watching you and Naruto-san" Hanabi said dismissively. "Just got curious, I guess, so I came to ask you a bit, didn't think you'd react this way, though." Hanabi giggled at that and so did, Hinata, though not for the reason she was expecting.

"Oh? Could it be that you're starting to take an interest in-"

"No, of course not!" Hanabi interrupted her sister with a blush covering her face, before she could even finish that statement. "I was just a little curious, that's all it was"

"hmm" Hinata simply hummed and stroked her sister's hair. "Well, a time like that will come for you as well, I suppose" she said thoughtfully and distantly.

"Yeah, and hopefully I won't have to wait more than a decade, like you did" Hanabi said jokingly, while her sister just smiled in good nature.

"True, but it was worth the wait, if you ask me"

"Really?" Hanabi said skeptically, while looking at her sister with a raised eyebrow and a smile. "I'll admit, rescuing you from a forced marriage and sweeping you off your feet is kind of sweet and fairy tale-like" Hanabi groaned, sat down on her sister's futon let her head fall back. "But waiting over a decade for that?" She exclaimed incredulously.

Hinata only giggled at her sister.

"It was worth every second, just to see Naruto-kun do all that" was all her sister said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Doubtful"

"You'll understand, once you find your own prince charming." Said Hinata with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Konohamaru-san seems like a likely candidate" Hinata teased her little sister, while said little sister just giggled at her and waved a hand dismissively.

"He's nice and all, but he knows that were just friends, Hinata-nee-chan"

"Well that maybe true for you, but not for him" stated Hinata matter-of-factly, while Hanabi just threw a pillow at her big sister, who caught it effortlessly.

"Doubt it" was what Hanabi said nonchalantly. "and I doubt I'd be willing to wait that long for a single person"

"Well, maybe you won't have to" Said Hinata while sitting down next to her sister's lying figure. "and just because I waited a long time for Naruto-kun, doesn't mean you should do the same thing"

Hanabi looked at her curiously and raised an eyebrow and her sister just chuckled before shaking her head dismissively.

Well, that should take care of that little feeling she's been pondering for a while.

...

After that little talk with her sister, Hanabi expected that her curiosity would be satisfied and that she'll no longer be feeling...weird around the happy couple...

Or so she thought...

As the days went by, the feeling only seemed to intensify, whenever she would see her sister and Naruto spending time together, which wasn't exactly very often since they would go out on missions every now and then.

Saving the world or not, they were still elite shinobi and they still had to go out on missions to bring revenue for the village from time to time. Afterall, they had already gotten a week off.

At any rate, the main point was that everytime Hanabi saw them together the feeling would intensify and a knot in her stomach would appear.

It took more than a few days of denial and contemplation to finally realize exactly what the feeling was.

Hanabi Hyuga was jealous.

"What's with the long face, Hanabi?"

Hanabi snapped out of her saddened stare directed towards her sister and Naruto seated om a bench a little bit farther from Ichiraku's Ramen stand. They were feeding each other an orange posicle and were occasionally giggling and whispering in each other's ears.

"Them." She said while turning her attention to Ayame, who has just set down her order in front of her with a bewildered expression on her face.

Ayame turned her attention to the couple in question, then turned back to Hanabi with a raised eyebrow, silently asking for further enlightenement.

"It's just..." She exclaimed before cutting herself off and shooting a longing glance at the couple, Naruto was nuzzling Hinata's hair, while the latter giggled. "They're so lovey-dovey, it almost makes me sick sometimes!" She exclaimed with a defensive pout.

This just made Ayame giggle at the young girl.

"I wish I had a boyfriend as sweet as Naruto-kun. It isn't fair." she muttered to herself, but Ayame was able to hear that though.

"Have you ever tried looking for one?" Ayame mused thoughtfully.

"No..." Drawled Hanabi sadly. "And it's not like I went out a lot and fell in love with someone when I was just a little kid..."

"That's not the only way to find a boyfriend and fall in love, you know?" Ayame pointed out as Hanabi said that. Does Hanabi really think that that's how love was supposed to work?

"Yeah, I know." Hanabi said before turning back to the couple, who looked genuinely happy to be in each other's arms. "But that's what happened to Hinata-nee-chan and look at them now. Sure, she waited for a really long time, but..." She pointedly eyed her sister and her boyfriend.

"Your sister is a different person than you are, Hanabi-chan." Pointed out Ayame. "Just because Hinata waited patiently since childhood and got a sweet boyfriend, doesn't mean that finding a boyfriend in a different way, won't lead to a happy relationship, nor will waiting for a long time like your sister guarantee you the same thing. You need to find love in your own way"

Hanabi's eyes widened as she looked back to Ayame with obvious, while the older woman smiled at her and winked.

"Speaking from experience" was what Ayame said before turning back to the kitchen.

Hanabi looked at her ramen thoughtfully contemplating the older woman's words.

"Find love in my own way, huh?"

...

Kakashi Hatake, lord sixth Hokage, stared at his visitor with a serious expression. Under normal circumstances, he would've greeted the current visitor with a smile on his face...or under his mask, but, as things were, the circumstances were far from normal.

Gaara had always been known for his trademark poker face and for showing little, if any, emotion on his face at all, but sharp as Kakashi was, he knew from just one glance that Gaara came with less than pleasant news for him.

That, and if Gaara was here for a leisure visit, then he would've probably came looking for Naruto, instead of going directly to his office.

In other words, something was clearly up and judging by the fact that Gaara came here personally to relay the message, it's far from a trivial matter. Clearly, he wanted to make sure that the message got across.

"I suppose this is far from something trivial"

"that's right and it concerns...a few friends that had been kidnapped recently"

Kakashi raised and eyebrow and narrowed his visible eye at that statement.

"Specifically, the Hyuga siblings, along with their father." Gaara said seriously with a touch of concern etched on his otherwise stony face.

Kakashi straightened his posture as he looked at Gaara.

"What happened?"

"I've caught wind of some...rather disturbing rumors, circulating around my village, specifically concerning criminal and renegade shinobi plots" Gaara said gravely. "We interrogated a few suspects and they've confirmed that secret criminal organizations from faraway lands..."

Gaara trailed off as he clenched his fist in reminiscing what he had heard. His figure was shaking subtly, but it was enough of an indication that the young man was subduing his fury.

Kakashi waited patiently, not rushing his guest and doing a much better job of restraining his anger as he simply sat there and calmly started planning ahead.

"...have placed a rather hefty price...for the eyes of a Hyuga clan branch member" Gaara whispered furiously and Kakashi narrowed his eyes at hearing this news. "The other Kages also thought it would be wise to warn you as well and they said that they will quickly apprehend any criminals or renegade shinobi within their territories."

"That's some good news at least, I'll need to warn Hiashi and his clan of this." Kakashi thought out loud before sighing. "All of this happening just after the moon incident...Naruto isn't going to be pleased" Kakashi muttered to himself.

Gaara would've raised an eyebrow in question...if he had any to begin with.

"So it's true then, that Naruto has become a vessel of love more than a week ago ?" Gaara inquired, not subtly changing the topic.

"hmm?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the young man. "Ah, yes, right after the moon mission, I believe."

"I was wondering when he would finally notice." Gaara wondered out loud, befor shaking his head with pleasant exasperation. "I never thought it would take him this long, though"

"He can be really dense when it comes to girls and his own feelings" Kakashi agreed casually.

"I feel sorry for anyone who's dumb enough to take up that offer" Gaara remarked as he thought about his blond friend and his new girlfriend.

"Mhm-hm. That's true..." Kakashi concured with the statement. Most likely, he was worrying for nothing. Not many people would want to cross Naruto, one of the heroes of the fourth shinobi world war and saved the world...twice by hurting Hinata and her family.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to personally relay this message to Naruto" Gaara said a d Kakashi nodded understandingly. "Also..." Gaara trailed off again. He looked like he was visibly debating with himself and contemplating something; trying to determine whether or not what he had to say next was even worth mentioning. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this peculiar behavior.

"Yes?"

Gaara kept quiet for a good two minutes before finally deciding that whatever he had to say might help them out.

"have you ever heard of...CATHEDRAL?" Gaara asked and Kakashi nodded somewhat bemusedly.

"I think so...they're a society of blacklist hunters, correct? They hunt down information on dangerous & wanted criminals and anonymously tip off officials and other shinobi or personally take them down themselves and turn them in, right?" Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at the sudden mention of the topic.

"As far as we know, but from what I heard they are a highly secretive society, so it's possible that's not all they do, but that's what they're known for, yes." Gaara replied with a neutral tone.

"What about them?"

"It seems that they'll be lending you their aid by hunting down some of the immediate threats" Gaara said with an unsure tone as he watched Kakashi. "I think they're expecting some of the more elusive criminals to pop out and take up the offer, so they'll be keeping a close watch on Konoha"

"That makes sense" Kakashi agreed.

"There's also the matter of security, they need your permission to...enter the village and keep a close eye on the Hyuga clan, specifically the main branch members, to avert them from any harm"

Kakashi frowned at that. Would it be wise to let an unknown entity into the village? He knew so little about this CATHEDRAL business would it really be wise to let them in? On one hand, they could continue sending shinobi out on missions, while also keeping an eye out for Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi, and the rest of their clan, but on the other, was the CATHEDRAL really as good as Gaara made them out to be because if they weren't, then he'll be leaving the village terribly underguarded.

"For what its worth, I don't think they'll charge you anything." Gaara brought out Kakashi from his reverie. "and...to be honest, more than a few of my village's shinobi were able to apprehend wanted criminals with their help more often than not. I'd say that they're quite reliable, albeit reclusive."

"I see..." Kakashi raised an eyebrow once he realized something. "If they're as reclusive as you say they are, then why do you seem so well-informed? And if I did agree, how would they know"

"I know about what they do and this much information because their Kage...or their 'king' as they called him gave me a visit and told me all of this"

"then why didn't he just visit me and told me all this personally?" Kakashi quirked an eyebrow

"Because I knew you probably wouldn't trust me and Gaara-san needed to warn you first"

Both Kage widened their eyes in surprise and turned their heads to the direction of the voice, which sounded oddly...young and teen-like.

What they saw was a young man, who looked about 15 years old. He had mauve-colored eyes and white hair, which went down the sides of his face in waves half-way down his neck. He had milky white skin and an average figure for a boy his age, completely unlike any of the shinobis his age. His figure and frame looked...well...slightly fragile and frail compared to Naruto and Sasuke when they were at the same age. The young man also seemed to be wearing...priest-like attire that includes a long, black coat with mauve trimming at the end of the sleeves, as well as, a mauve strip across the length of the sleeves that goes down to his feet and is kept closed with not only several mauve buttons, but a tie on his waist with a silver chain attached to it as well. The chains seemed to be sporting 7 miniature silver swords of varying designs. He wears black shoes and a black shawl with identical mauve trimming and two mauve colored clasps.

From the looks of things, whoever this young man was has been here for quite a while, if the mauve-colored open book in his hand was any indication.

He was casually leaning on the wall with his head looking upwards in such a way that made it obvious that this young man was...laid-back, casual, nonchalant, and relaxed, while his eyes showed a mischievous, playful and trickster-like gleam to it, which seemed to hint that he was a bit of a...prankster as well.

How they never registered his presence, until just now...neither of them really had an idea.

"How long have you been there?" Kakashi asked with a sweatdrop.

"the whole time" came the boy's response.

"And...why didn't you say anything?" Gaara inquired with a sweatdrop of his own.

"Didn't feel like talking" was the boy's casual answer while still looking up at the ceiling and casually waving his book back and forth.

The two Kage sweatdropped.

"At any rate, what Gaara-san said was true" said the boy casually while still looking at the ceiling. "We'll be keeping a close eye on Konoha regardless, since this is where the renegade shinobis and wanted criminals, who are dumb enough to actually take up the offer, will be going to. The offer of watching over the Hyuga clan is...a bonus so to speak."

Kakashi looked at Gaara with a raised eyebrow at the boy's sudden appearance.

The Kazekage simply shrugged in return, seemingly telling Kakashi that he had no idea and that the boy did this to him before.

"I see...and if I were to agree, would you be aware of who you're guarding?"

The boy shrugged "just gotta look for the stony faced people with no pupils and white irises, right?"

The two Kages sweatdropped again. Was this guy even serious...? He's laid-back and casual, but...

"Think of this offer as...my...group's way of saying thank you and repaying Uzumaki-sama for saving the world from extinction" came the still casual response of the boy, but this time it held a tone of sincerity, gratitude and awe. "Plus, I'm really eager to meet the couple who saved the earth, Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki" that last line, however, didn't, it only came out as light teasing.

"they're not married..." Gaara deadpanned.

"Yet" added the boy.

"They're only dating..."

"For now"

"I-I see..." Kakashi said seemingly perturbed by the boy's casualness. He cleared his throat.

The boy could be trusted or at least, he hasn't seen anything that would suggest otherwise and Gaara seemed to trust him too. Furthermore, he doesn't seem to have a very impressive chakra reserve compared to shinobi his age, but if this boy was who he says he is, then he's probably got more than few tricks up his sleeve.

Overall, there were very few loose ends, compared to the benefits of added security and more than a few extra hands, if this...CATHEDRAL really was as large and good as the rumors say.

"May I ask for your name?" Kakashi agreed and eyed the youth who smiled at him casually and lazily.

"Seishi. Seishi Damokures, the king of CATHEDRAL"

"Well then, Damokures-sama-" Kakashi started, bit was cut off by a laid-back smile from the youth and a raised hand.

"Seishi" he corrected.

"...Seishi, what did you have in mind to help us?" Inquired Kakashi, while Seishi just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Several of my clansmen are already keeping a watchful eye out around the perimeter of this village, while others are already inside; keeping an eye out on both the Hyuga clan head and his daughters. After this, I'm planning on becoming the Hyuga heiress' personal guard to ensure her safety, since I've no doubt that Uzumaki-san would be more than capable of guarding the eldest daughter, assuming that she wouldn't mind, that is." The boy recited casually and nonchalantly, as if he was just commenting about the weather.

"..."

"...you seem to have...planned quite far ahead..." Pointed oit Kakashi with wide-eyed surprise, while Seishi just shrugged and waved a hand dismissively. Briefly, Kakashi wondered why none of the ANBU reported foreigners around the village.

"That's classified" said Seishi with a casual smile, as if he has just read the hokage's mind.

"okay then..."

...

Once that little conversation was over, Gaara accompanied Seishi to wherever Naruto might be. Seishi had pointed out that they were in a ramen place called Ichiraku's and that all three of them were there. Gaara blinked owlishly before asking the boy how he found out, but all he did was shrug and say:

"that's classified"

He didn't bother prying. CATHEDRAL was really reclusive, so it's only natural that the leader wouldn't give away information about him and his clan so...abruptly. At any rate, while they walked he simply had his hands behind his neck; the very picture of nonchalance. Almost like he dealt with situations like this on a regular basis...

...and considering his occupation...he probably did.

Now that he thought about it, Gaara could understand why they went to Konoha.

Judging by the reward money and the difficulty of getting a pair of Byakugan eyes from the main branch members, only the most elusive and dangerous criminals would bother taking it on.

And that's what Seishi and his clansmen wanted; to catch those dangerous and wanted criminals. This was the perfect opportunity to draw criminals out and all they had to do was pick them off one by one, as they come.

However, he had a hunch...that this wasn't as...selfish as it seemed because if they were only thinking about catching the criminals then why bother guarding Hinata and Hanabi? And with their king no less...

Something tells Gaara that he didn't know CATHEDRAL and Seishi as well as he thought and that further contemplation wouldn't get him anywhere.

He snapped out of his reverie when he saw the ramen stand in question. Hinata and Naruto were sitting on a nearby bench, with the latter lying his head on the former's lap, both looking happy as they did so, while Hanabi was eating a bowl of ramen occasionally throwing a glance at her sister and Naruto.

Gaara sighed.

He hated to ruin such a happy moment, especially considering what happened a few days ago.

He felt a warm hand land on his shoulder, which squeezed comfortingly.

Gaara blinked once. Twice.

He looked over his shoulder to see the boy with a small relaxed and nonchalant smile on his face as he looked at the direction he had been looking.

Confused by the boy's actions, he started walking towards the happy couple.

Seeing Gaara, Hanabi walked towards them as well and as the Kazekage told them about the news, she saw her sister's eyes widen, along with her own, while Naruto tightened his wrap around Hinata's waist as he tensed. During this whole time, they never even noticed the young man's presence, until Gaara mentioned the CATHEDRAL and his talk with Kakashi.

After hearing that, Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi eyed the boy who was standing casually behind Gaara; looking relaxed and not at all concerned.

As if sensing their gaze, Seishi turned towards the pair with stars in his eyes.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki?" Asked the boy with his mauve-colored eyes shining with innocence and a similar smile gracing his lips.

It took a moment for the couple to process what they just heard and once they did, their faces took on identical shades of scarlet.

"ehehehehe, well...you see, uh, were not exactly married..." Naruto said sheepishly, while Hinata nodded shyly in agreement, while the blond still had a protective hand around Hinata's waist.

"Oh? Then when's the wedding?"

"Eh?...uh...ano...well..." Poor Hinata was already red in face a second ago, now...

"W-why do y-you ask?" Questioned Naruto while still blushing brightly.

"Well..." Said Seishi innocently while rocking back and forth on his heels. He spotted Hanabi, who was trying to supress her giggles. "You did sort of rescued Hinata-san from marrying that space guy, which she didn't love at all...so...I thought you might have been planning on marrying her, Naruto-san, since you obviously ambushed that palace just to stop that so-called wedding, really heroic by the way" he explained innocently, which caused them both to blush even brighter with steam coming out of their heads.

"uh..."

"um..."

Neither of the couple could really speak, while Seishi couldn't help but snicker at their reactions. He didn't want them to be so worried about this whole mess, since it's not really worth worrying about so much. They DID save the earth from extinction, something like this should be child's play.

So he had decided, beforehand, that he would cheer them up a bit to prevent themselves from spoiling their own happiness.

"We could do a wedding now if you want? From where I came from, someone looking like this" he gestured to his attire casually. "can pretty much pronounce a man and woman to be husband and wife" he stated casually, while both just took a while to recover.

"So you're going to be my new bodyguard, huh?" Hanabi said with a raised eyebrow and a smile, while playfully crossing her arms.

"Of course, that is, if you will grant this humble vassal the privilege of serving you, mi'lady" Seishi said with an overexaggerated bow.

Hanabi giggled at his antics.

"Certainly, good sir" She curtsied playfully while eying the Seishi, who was just a few inches taller than her. "I simply cannot deny someone as willing and capable as you are" she stated dramatically.

"You honor me with you kind words, mi'lady"

They both giggled at their antics and turned to look at Naruto and Hinata who have slightly recovered.

"H-how do you know about that?" Asked Hinata, while still blushing slightly.

"Everyone knows about the heroes of the earth." Stated Seishi innocently, before taking on a more mischievous glint. "but very few know of what happened AFTER the earth was saved."

Naruti and Hinata paled at this.

"What happened?" Hanabi asked curiously.

Seishi took out his book and opened it to a seemingly random page. He held it in front of his face, leaving just enough to reveal the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"After the earth was saved, our heroes left through the portal in order to go home. However, once they reached the cave, Naruto and Hinata broke through the ceiling and soared through the cool evening sky, illuminated by the moon's light and warmed by their own love." Seishi seemed to read out loud as he looked at the pair's suddenly bright red expressions. Hanabi giggled and Gaara smiled as he listened as well. "Once they were high enough, they basked in each other's eyes, unwilling to look at anywhere else but each other, as if the world no longer mattered. Naruto spoke her name softly "Hinata"."

Naruto blushed as Seishi retold all of this with vivid detail and grandeur.

"Which Hinata returned "Naruto" she called out"

Hinata blushed at that and Hanabi and Gaara looked more and more engaged, the latter being more subtle than the former. Even Ayame was starting to strain to hear what was being said.

"Naruto gently took his beloved's face in his hand, gazing once more into her beautiful eyes. Hinata did the same to her beloved, both of them seemingly entranced in each other's gaze. Time seemed to cease altogether for the couple, as they drew their lips closer...closer...closer...closer"

With each repetition, Hinata and Naruto got even redder and the smiles on Hanabi and Ayame's face got wider.

"Until finally, with the moon behind them, their lips met with a fervent, tender and loving passion and one thing's for sure, this kiss shall not be their last"

"KYAAAAA!" Hanabi and Ayame squealed at that and if one looked carefully, they would've also spotted a head of pink, blond and brunette hair hidden in the sidelines.


	2. A King for a Bodyguard

**Hello everybody welcome back for a new update. So, I rewatched the movie again and I gotta tell you, it really pissed me off. Damn that Toneri!**

 **Okay, review responses.**

 **jakillking999: Thanks and here you go ;-)**

 **xxTemporaryGenius: Thank you. Was it really cute? Hehehehe. I got nothing against Konohamaru, I just don't want to ship him with Hanabi ;D**

 **Now, I mentioned that Neji will be alive, correct? That's because I want a little overprotective brother scenes with him.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1: A king for a bodyguard**

 **...**

 **...**

It's been roughly two days since Gaara's visit and Seishi's bodyguard duty started and over the course of those two days...not much has happened to say the least, save for the fact that Naruto's been more than a little on-guard than usual and that Hanabi now has her own...male companion, who is by her side 24 hours a day seven days a week...except for when it comes to sleeping, of course, Seishi would much rather not give Hiashi Hyuga ten consecutive heart attacks in the span of three seconds by sleeping in the same room with his youngest daughter.

If Hinata wasn't doing it, then Hanabi, sure as hell, won't.

At any rate, no incidents have happened so far and with Seishi's clansmen and ANBU ninja roaming Konoha, as well as, following the sisters on missions...it's highly unlikely.

Even the most desperate criminals wouldn't go on a suicide mission like ambushing the Hyuga sisters.

It was one of the more obvious benefits of having somesort of 'King' as her bodyguard, Hanabi mused to herself.

She hadn't really met any of Seishi's clansmen before, but she was pretty sure that it was because of their constant watch that there hadn't been any threats to her or her family's life so far. She was thankful for that.

Granted, she was more than a little skeptical about Seishi's social status. Weren't kings...as far as she knew...more regal, royal, and elegant...at least, that's what she expected based on the movies that she watched about royalty. Anyway, Seishi wasn't any of that, he was more...casual, relaxed, laid-back, lazy and mischievous, which wasn't really bad, if Hanabi was being honest, just a little out of character.

With that question in mind, she went to Ichiraku's ramen where her sister currently was, to talk to Seishi about some of her concerns.

"Seishi..." Hanabi started casually, while waiting for their ramen.

"Hm?" Asked Seishi as he absentmindedly drummed the table with his fingers.

"Why do your clansmen, as far as I know, call you a king?" Hanabi asked with genuine curiosity.

Seishi just shrugged. "probably because they think of me as one" he answered nonchalantly with his laid-back tone.

"So, to them, you're like their king?" Hanabi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much, though I consider them all as extended family, instead of just mere clansmen, I always tell them that they can call me by my name, but they say that calling me their king is more natural to them" Seishi answered with a shrug and a smile while waiting for their ramen.

"Really?" Hanabi giggled somewhat, before covering her mouth. Seishi raised an eyebrow at this.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Hanabi said with a fond smile. "No offense or anything, but you don't really behave or dress like a king, at least as far as I've seen how kings act"

Seishi didn't seem to mind because she just waved the concern dismissively with a smile and a wave of his hand. "It's no trouble, I just don't feel like acting all regal that's all, but sometimes I do that just for fun and my family seems to enjoy it when I playfully act like a cliché king." He replied nonchalantly. "and as far as wardrobe is concerned, regal clothes feel extremely tight and stiff."

"So, you only act like a king when you feel like it?"

"Pretty much, for the record, I prefer my normal and current behavior, since I don't really like it when my clansmen brush my teeth for me"

Hanabi burst into giggles at this. Someone else brushing Seishi's teeth for him? It was ridiculous.

Once she recovered she asked again.

"Okay, so if you're somesort of king to your clansmen, who doesn't like having everybody do everything for him most of the time...then why would you want to be my personal bodyguard? Doesn't it belittle your status in the clan? What's that all about?" Asked Hanabi with a smile, unaware that Hinata and Naruto had stopped eating and were now listening to their conversation.

"You're fifteen, female and single" he said casually and lazily while smiling at her mischievously. "What do you think this is all about?" Asked Seishi with a playful wink.

Hanabi laughed out loud and smacked his arm with a smile on her lips and a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, you. Isn't flirting with your client against the rules?" Hanabi asked playfully with crossed arms and a smile, while trying to control the blush on her face.

Seishi just shrugged. "Not really. You never know when cupid will shoot you with an arrow, it'll be kinda sad if one of my extended family didn't get to have a relationship because of a rule like that." He said playfully, while swaying back and forth and looking at her. Hanabi smile and raised an eyebrow.

"oh?"

He nodded playfully. "besides, that only applies when: A.) the client is happily married. B.) the client is happily in a relationship. Or C.) is 20 or so years older or younger and either one can be considered a pedophile" He said honestly and casually.

Hanabi giggled at that.

"Also, I'd prefer spending my time in Konoha with a cute kunoichi, than with my extended family to be honest" He said casually and airheadedly while looking at her with a laid-back smile.

"Why is that?" Hanabi furrowed her brows at that.

"Because I prefer not listening to my extended family saying:" Seishi clapped his hands together, placed it on his cheek, batted his eyelashes and spoke in the most lovey-dovey tone he could muster. " 'Oh, look at Hinata-chan, she's so sweet' , 'Oh my gosh, Naruto-kun is so sweet, he's so cool' , 'They look so CUTE!' , ' Naruto-san finally noticed! Kyaaaa! , 'awwww' "

Hanabi burst into giggles at hearing Seishi's mimicked lovey-dovey tone, while Naruto and Hinata blushed at the thought of them being talked about like that.

"You really shouldn't be surprised." Said Seishi casually to the blushing couple. "we are keeping an eye on you for your own safety, afterall. So it's only natutal that we see a lot of things"

"Wait, what?!" Naruto panicked as a thought struck him horrifyingly.

"What...things?" Asked Hinata cautiously.

"I know about your recent...escapade behind the tree last night and my extended family can be quite detailed when retelling reports and stories" He said nonchalantly as the two of them paled. As usual, Seishi didn't notice...because airhead.

"Really?" Asked Hanabi when she recovered from her laughing fit.

"Yes. I know far too many details about what Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan do when they think that they're all alone" He looked at the blushing couple and shuddered. "Ugh...my innocent mind...congratulations though" he said the last bit cheerfully, albeit casually.

"congratulations? For what?" Asked Hanabi mischivously while spying her sister who blushed brighter with steam coming out of her head under her gaze.

"For reaching second base"

On that note, Ayame arrived with their ramen; giving the blushing couple a teasing grin. They could also hear Teuchi trying to supress his chuckles in the kitchen. Hanabi was practically having hysterics at the mortified expressions on her sister and Naruto's faces.

As if things weren't embarassing enough...

"Second base? What is that?"

Neji arrived with a grinning and giggling Tenten behind him as he raised an eyebrow at the statement, while eying Hinata and Naruto; completely and utterly oblivious.

At least, Tenten could understand, though Neji not knowing is probably for the best. Who knows what he might do to Naruto if he finds out.

"It's when Naruto gets all touchy, feely, squeezey, pinchy and gropey with Hinata's chest and she gets all moany while savoring every minute of it" Seishi said casually and dismissively with a shrug.

Neji froze at hearing that, letting it sink in, Tenten, Hanabi, Ayame and Teuchi guffawed and the couple in question paled before trying to deny Seishi's claim.

"You're lucky I didn't tell you the uncensored, unrated, uncut version because the way my extended family told it, it took about half an hour...ugh...too many details" he shuddered at the last part, before turning to eat his ramen.

...

Once that was done, everybody proceeded to sit down on the stall to eat some ramen, except for...

"You don't know how to use chopsticks, do you?" Hanabi asked as she looked at Seishi who was staring at the sticks as if they had posed a difficult problem.

"I'm more experienced with silverware that doesn't involved two sticks, to be honest..." He said before observing Neji and Tenten, the former was still shaken by Seishi's earlier statement and the latter was just happy to be eating ramen.

"You lived here for over two days now and you still don't know how to use chopsticks?" Hanabi asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow.

"In my defense, my extended family and I always cook our own food and have our own set of silverware..." Seishi said idly, while still staring at how they used the two sticks to eat.

Hanabi sighed. "You could've learned to use them, if you had joined us for dinner the last two days. You've been guarding by me and my sister's side for the past 48 hours, we wouldn't really mind having you at dinner, jeez, shy much?" Hanabi pointed out with an amused smile.

"In my defense, I personally kept a watchful eye on every process your meals underwent before they actually reached you and your family."

"That's a little over the top, don't you think?"

Seishi simply shrugged. "Perhaps, but I am nothing, if not thorough."

"And I assume that comes with being the 'king'"

"Indeed"

Just then, a figure suddenly appeared between Hinata and Hanabi. They turned in alarm, thinking that it was an assassin and were about to jump away in defense, when...

"Hi, Ranmaru, what brings you here?" Seishi said casually and lazily with a smile as he raised his hand in greeting, completely ignoring the half-raised fighting stances from the others.

The Kunoichi and ramen chefs present blinked confusedly at that statement. The former were all frozen in the middle of getting into a fighting stance as they eyed the individual in question.

The individual, Ranmaru, seemed to be wearing light yellow-colored japanese robes underneath purple-colored form-fitting lightweight armor that hugged the individual's upper body, emphasizing a...modest chest... She had long black hair tied in a ponytail that reached her waist and a white porcelain mask with two slanted eyeholes that covered her entire face. She was also holding a very long katana in one hand, which was taller than her by a few feet.

"Forgive my intrusion, your highness, but it appears that this bacterial vessel was making its way into mi'lady's meal" said Ranmaru in a girlish pubescent voice. "and I deemed it to be a danger to our mission to protect mi'lady and her family"

Oh yeah, she was also holding a pair of chopsticks in her other hand, which hovered over Hanabi's bowl of ramen...and had a fly wedged in between them...

"That's just a fly, you know, Ranmaru?" Seishi, not at all perturbed and still nonchalant said. "I hardly think it's a danger."

"I beg to disagree, your highness." Ranmaru said as she stood up straight and inspected the fly at eye level. "This bacterial vessel could easily have been infused with a tranquilizing agent that would incapacitate mi'lady during a convenient time and thus render her powerless to defend herself against whoever may have sent it. Quite fiendish." Ranmaru shook her head with closed eyes.

By this time, the ninjas were now staring at Ranmaru wih wide eyes in disbelief and gaping mouths in shock than frozen in fighting stances.

Ranmaru can be quite paranoid.

"Well...that's some fast reflexes you got there, that's for sure, even Naruto-san wasn't able to react fast enough" complimented Seishi with a laid-back smile.

"I am not worthy of thy praise, your highness" Ranmaru said while bowing to him on one knee, much to Hanabi's discomfort.

"Oh, would you stop being so formal already, we've known each other for like 2 years and I can't even remember how many times I told you that you can call me 'Seishi' " he said while gesturing for Ranmaru to rise up. He was also scratching the back of his head casually and had a smile on his face.

"I'm afraid, I cannot, your highness. Familiarity is no excuse to disrespect one's king by addressing them so casually. 12, 139" Said Ranmaru as she rose to her feet. Clearly, she had respect snd decorum in mind, with every action she did and every word she spoke.

Seishi sighed as he looked at the girl with a small smile. "You'd think I would've convinced you after the 10, 000th time"

"My devotion, respect, and decorum for my king shall not falter"

"I can see that" he then looked at his company and said. "Oh right, everybody this is Ranmaru Mitsuhide, my second in command. Ranmaru this is everybody." Seishi said casually, while gesturing to the bewildered Kunoichi vaguely.

"I am pleased to meet your acquaintance. It is truly an honor to be in the presence of such talented and honorable Shinobi, especially the ones responsible for saving the Earth more than once." Ranmaru bowed again to all of them, which made a few a bit uncomfortable and waved off the praise. "I am in your debt, please do not hesitate to ask anything of me"

"O-oh, t-that's not r-really necessary, umm...Ranmaru-san..." Said Hinata while blushing at the girl bowing in front of her.

"Yeah...we were just doing what we do best you know" Naruto said with a scrath to back of his head.

Her gaze lingered to Hinata and Naruto for more than a few minutes, which made the couple a bit uncomfortable. The others stared in confusion, while Seishi just smiled knowingly. Evidently, he was the only one who understood what this was all about.

"Is she okay?" Whispered Hanabi with concern.

"She's fine" was what Seishi said and she got the distinct expression that he was laughing at an inside joke. She raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to Ranmaru, who...seemed to give off the vibe that she was fighting off some sort...embarassing urge to do something...

"I-I shall be taking my leave now" said Ranmaru, subtly sounding whiny and disappointed...like a fangirl within close range of her idol, but wasn't able to reach them.

"Your highness, mi'lady, Mr. And Mrs Uzumaki and Mr. and Mrs. Hyuga" with that Ranmaru diappeared, not even waiting for the denial made by the latter and the blushing of the former.

"Well that was..." Hanabi trailed off.

"Interesting?"

"Kind of unexpected, but yeah, that too..." Hanabi said before remembering the previous conversation. "Wait...why didn't you just let Ranmaru teach you how to use chopsticks?"

"Because she doesn't know how to. That stunt was just...the use of a skill, she doesn't really use chopsticks for eating though" Seishi said honestly, while Hanabi eyed him with a raised eyebrow skeptically.

Anyone who can catch a housefly with a pair of chopsticks, surely wouldn't have much trouble, if any, eating with them, right?

"Well, if you say so..." Hanabi let the matter rest, while resuming her meal. She sneaked a peak at Seishi who was attempting to copy her grip. Keyword, attempt, since every time he would take a hold on the noodles, the noodles would slip out before he can take a bite. Hanabi giggled at this.

"Allow me to educate you in the proper usage of chopsticks, your highness" Hanabi said playfully before gripping his hand with her own and adjusting the chopsticks.

"Why thank you, mi'lady, that is most considerate of you" Seishi said with his own playful tone as Hanabi giggled and lifted their hands to his mouth.

"Say 'aaaaahhh'" Hanabi said playfully and Seishi just chuckled playfully before taking a bite.

"Exquisite" complimented Seishi before turning to Hanabi. "I thank you for your services, mi'lady"

"Think nothing of it, your highness. Tis the least I can do for ensuring the safety of my family and myself" Hanabi continued in a playful royal tone, while trying to supress a giggle and puffing out her chest in pride.

"Oh, there's no such thing as an insignificant gesture." Seishi followed suit after chewing his food and spoke in a mock royal tone. "Please, I insist that I return the favor, mi'lady. Tis the right thing to do"

"Oh, very well, if you insist, I shall not refuse such an offer" Hanabi said before giggling into her hand at how silly they sounded.

"Your wish is our command, Mi'lady" Seishi laughed as well, before Hanabi continued to direct his hands and chopsticks with her own.

Completely oblivious to the fact that Naruto and Hinata were looking at them with knowing smiles, Tenten was looking at them with a teasing expression and even Neji had his eyes closed while trying to make the twitching in his eye less...obvious.

...

A few minutes later after eating their ramen, Neji amd Tenten left the stand so that they could continue their...not-date...calmly.

"H-how dare he?! Does he have no shame at all?!" Bellowed an enraged Neji Hyuga.

"how dare who and who has no shame?" His not-girlfriend Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow and a sigh, despite knowing who the Hyuga was talking about.

"Wh-who does he think he is for, for, for...for commanding Hanabi-sama to feed him like that?! Disgraceful!"

"I think he's the guy who's protecting Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan by staying by their side and doing so without charge, who just so happened to not be able to eat with chopsticks"

Yup, they were continuing their not-date calmly...but Tenten thought that it would be better to get Neji away from the ramen stand before he blows a gasket at the sight of Hanabi feeding Seishi and Juuken the boy out of the village. It wouldn't do for Hanabi's personal bodyguard to get lost, now wouldn't it? Plus, Naruto and Hinata's little...milestone had already popped a few veins in the male Hyuga's head.

"Also, he didn't 'command' Hanabi-chan to do ANYTHING. She, literally, saw him having trouble eating and offered to help him." Tenten pointed out while eying her...not-date...with a matter-of-fact expression.

"Hmph." Neji simply looked away pointedly. "Be that as it may, he shouldn't have came with her there if he was aware that he wasn't capable of eating with chopsticks or at the very least brought his own utensils"

"If he didn't come with her, then Hanabi and Hinata will lose one more wall of protection from whoever's trying to get their eyes." Tenten said matter-of-factly as they reached the park and sat down on a bench. "Also, he has his clansmen patrolling the village from hidden locations to protect your cousins and uncle."

Tenten looked him in the eye and forced him to look at her by steering his head with her hands.

"He's done quite a lot to minimize the danger you and your family would be facing."

She gave him a stern look.

"Could you maybe cut him a little slack?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Neji looked into her eyes for a little while longer before finally sighing.

"I suppose..." He relented eventually and Tenten released his face with a smile.

He looked at the park's entryway, where the group in question was passing by. He stared at the four figures with soft eyes and couldn't help but worry over the his cousin's wellbeing. Also, there was...a very small...barely noticeable indulgent smile on the male Hyuga's face.

"You're really worried about them, aren't you?" Tenten stated not asked, spotting his gaze and snapping Neji out of his reverie.

"Of course, I am, Hinata-sama, and Hanabi-sama, are in far greater danger now than they have been previously. As a member of the cadet branch, it is my duty to-"

"No, I didn't mean that" Neji blinked at being interrupted and looked at Tenten who was frowning at him.

"What do you me-"

"You're worried about them because you love your cousins like they were your little sisters, not because it's your duty" Tenten said with a playful smile, which made Neji blush and look away.

Although he wasn't able to admit it, even to himself, Neji _did_ consider his cousins as actual little sisters. He was a branch house member and he wasn't willing to address the two so casually because it went against traditions and the lessons that were hammered into his mind, while he was still young. Granted, over the years he's noticed that he would justify certain actions (such as hurling Naruto when he made Hinata faint) as 'protecting Hinata-sama' when he spoke to someone, in his mind he saw himself as an older brother protecting his younger sister from a boy...a cliche overprotective older brother...

The thought made Neji blush even more and Tenten smirked, knowing the she's hit the nail on the head.

Neji coughed into his fist and cleared his throat, while closing his eyes and still looking elsewhere, he spoke.

"Do you really think that this...Damokures character...is capable of actually guarding Hanabi-sama?" Neji not-so-subtly changed the subject. "He's a fifteen year old boy!"

Tenten giggled, but allowed the subject change.

"So is Hanabi"

"She's a very capable Kunoichi, as well as, a very talented practitioner of the Gentle fist, while that boy is neither" he stated flatly. "furthermore, it seems to me that he's only relying on his clansmen to protect her, while not being entirely capable of protecting Hanabi-sama himself" Neji said with a twitching eyebrow. He sounded like an overprotective older brother than anything else.

Tenten giggled into her palm. "I wouldn't be so quick to judge, Neji-kun~" she purred, while slipping an arm around his shoulders and closing in on his face, making Neji blush and open his eyes wide in surprise. Tenten supressed a giggle. "If he and his clan does what everybody says they do, then you shouldn't underestimate them so much."

"Those are just rumors, Tenten" he deadpanned.

She just shrugged. "and isn't the fact that even we ninjas have no information about them, a good reflection of just how talented they are?"

"Perhaps" Neji said with closed eyes. "But that only states their secrecy and their reclusiveness. Not knowing what they actually do can be a disadvantage as well, for example, what if they're actually all criminals who will-"

"You sound just like their big brother, that's for certain"

"I do not! I am simply weighing the risks of letting a complete stranger guard Hanabi-sama, as well as, estimating said stranger's capacity to defend Hanabi-sama"

"Now you're starting to sound like their overprotective father~"

"I do not!"

"Fine, prove it then!" Tenten challenged and Neji blinked.

"Prove what?" He asked confusedly, while tilting his head to the side and staring at her.

"Prove that you're not an overprotective older brother/father." Tenten said with a challenging grin.

"How would I do that?"

"Simple, stop ranting about how Seishi is with Hanabi or better yet, stop ranting about Seishi every five seconds" Tenten said with a stern gaze.

Neji blinked once. Twice. Three times. He stayed quiet for a long while and Tenten smirked mentally at finally halting the topic of their previous conver-

"I cannot believe the nerve of that Naruto! To think that he would actually take advantage of Hinata-sama's kind, caring and gentle nature by defiling her femining pulchitrude! When I get my hands on him, I'll-"

Tenten sighed and shook her head.

She spoke too soon.

...

The following day, everyone was eating at Ichiraku's ramen, well not really everyone, since only Naruto, Hinata, Seishi, Hanabi, Neji and Tenten came along to eat there.

Now this shouldn't be mistaken for a triple date, since Seishi and Hanabi weren't a couple and Neji and Tenten...were still deluding themselves into thinking otherwise, but some of the passersby couldn't help but giggle as they saw the sight of them sitting at Ichiraku's ramen stand.

There were also faint snickers from nearby trees and hidden locations around Konoha, but they couldn't really be seen and most likely came from the ANBU and CATHEDRAL. Who knew that the former would even care about, much less be interested in gossip and the Kunoichi couples? Well they do have the uncanny ability to be sneakier than your regular chuunin.

Alas, I digress.

The point is that this group had decided to eat at Ichiraku's ramen stand for breakfast and things were relatively normal, Hinata and Naruto were eating and playfully flirting, Hanabi was still trying to teach Seishi how to eat with chopsticks, and Neji was mere seconds away from throttling both boys, while Tenten tried to calm down her not-boyfriend, when suddenly...

"Hanabi!"

Said Hyuga turned around to see who was calling her and immediately froze once she saw who it was. Bad memoried of being blind crawled up in her mind and her fear and shock was visible in her whole frame.

Seeing this everyone else, aside from Seishi turned around and their expression took on the same form of shock and disbelief on Hanabi's face. Instinctively and protectively, Hinata wrapped her arms around her sister as Naruto shielded them both.

"Toneri?!"

The sickening sound of wood breaking and cracking quickly and loudly, as if struck by an immense amount of force in a short amount of time, sounded of in the area. Everyone peeked from the corner of their eyes back at Seishi who still had his back turned, while keeping most of their attention on Toneri.

Seishi's fingers, as well as his right hand had dug into the wooden countertop, several cracks and breaks of varying sizes branched out from where his hand had...crushed the wood with a rather inhuman amount of force...a shadow covered his eyes as his right hand began shaking with supressed fury.

Seishi was pissed.

The others had no idea how to respond to this, since they were used to Seishi's usual laid-back, airheaded, lazy, casual, and mischievous demeanor, but the better part of their consciousness told them that they had more important things to worry about.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Naruto while shielding both Hinata and Hanabi. Neji had activated his Byakugan and Tenten had pulled out several scrolls. All this and Seishi remained stony.

"Well you see, since Hinata won't be my wife. I came here instead to take Hanabi's hand in marriage." Toneri said casually while eying the quivering girl. "I'm well awarw that I may have...traumatized her, but that is also why I am here. I wish to make her ha-" Toneri cut himself off and his eyes widened in shock. A lump grew in his throat and he took a step back.

"Please continue"

The Kunoichi's all turned their heads to the calm voice that belonged to Seishi.

Their eyes widened as well, as they viewed Hanabi's bodyguard; gone was all the casualness, the laid-back attitude, and the mischievous tendencies, only to be replaced by stony and eerily calm demeanor. The air around the boy was...halting to say the least, one would find themselves thinking twice before saying or doing anything.

There was an air around him that made anyone in his presence feel relatively smaller and more minuscule, like Seishi was looking down at them from a throne. Like a king.

Finally, Seishi's eyes were replaced with a bright golden and amber colored pits that glared at the visitor with contempt and cold fury. They seemed to glow subtly and if they didn't look so heart-stoppingly terrifying in their current state, one could easily consider them a quite beautiful and vibrant, like a jewel or heirloom. There was also a...visible slightly transluscent aura of the same color surrouding Seishi's figure; radiating a good 6 inches outward from his body in an uneven and continuous flow. It seemed to havd the same appearance as colored steam that flowed around his body like a shroud.

"I said continue" Seishi spoke in a calm tone. His eyes never leaving Toneri's. His golden amber orbs meeting his terrified ones with contempt and cold fury.

"W-well, you see, I-I h-have c-come to make a-ammends..." Toneri was clearly struggling to string up a few words under Seishi's potent gaze.

"Oh? For what? For kidnapping Hanabi-sama, taking away her byakugan, kidnapping her sister or all of the above?" He was still seated and he was clearly looking down at Toneri, despite the latter being much taller than the former.

"Well, T-that was all a misunderstanding."

Seishi quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Seishi said with a tone full of subdued contempt, but came out sounding calm. "Then I suppose, your brainwashing of Hinata-sama into forcing her to marry you and fight Naruto-san, as well as, your attempt to kill Naruto-san, while having Hinata-sama watch, is all just a misunderstanding as well"

"H-he was the one w-who i-invaded my p-palace and stopped the wedding..."

Seishi nodded in agreement. "That he did, I think I'll give him a medal for it"

Naruto was way pass being surprised at this point and was now snickering at Toneri, looking completely and utterly terrified. It was priceless. Hinata was looking at Seishi with concern and Hanabi was looking with interest and curiosity, while Neji and Tenten were visibly unnerved by this sudden 180.

"A-and t-that is why I w-want to make a-ammends by-"

Seishi held up a hand to silence him, which was quite effective, since Toneri closed his mouth shut.

"Toneri, are you aware of who I am?"

"Seishi Damokures?"

"Not the answer I'm looking for"

"T-the king of C-CATHEDRAL?" Toneri was visibly shaking now and was trying to slowly back away.

"Also true and you'll do well to remember that, but still not the answer I wanted" Seishi smirked slightly in amusement at seeing 'Toneri' shake like a leaf.

'Toneri' looked around for the answer desperately, hoping for some enlightenment. At this point, Hanabi had wriggled out of Hinata's hug and was watching the scene intently with awe.

Seishi stood up and 'Toneri' took several steps back despite there being 10 feet of distance between them. Seishi stepped closer and with each step he took, the ground where his foot landed would let out a pulse of aura before cracking, despite the footfall being incredibly light and soundless. 'Toneri' backed away faster, but was restrained by several projectiles thrown by Seishi, which pinned him to the wall by his clothes.

If one were to look closely, one will notice that the jar full of chopsticks was now empty and if one looked even closer, one would find that said chopsticks were the projectiles that pinned 'Toneri' to the wall and that said chopsticks also had half of their length...lodged into the cement wall...

"I am, first and foremost, Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama's shield" Seishi continued still not raising his voice. "and I take that responsibility quite seriously. It would not matter who or what is threatening them, as long as, I am here, no harm shall come to either of them. With that being said, have you realized just how fortunate you are that they have not done anything to retaliate after what you've said so far. At this point in time, it is only logical that I end your existence for you are, indeed, a threat."

"b-b-but..."

Seishi stopped in front of 'Toneri' as he kicked his hands and legs in a futile attempt to get free.

"You kidnapped Hanabi-sama, stole her eyes, kidnapped Hinata-sama, imprisoned her in your fortress, took her away from Naruto-san, turned Hinata-sama into your puppet, forced her to marry you, forced her attack Naruto-san, and encaged her as you tried to kill her beloved." Seishi said with a stony expression and venom lacing his every tone.

At this point, the group realized that this was indeed not Toneri and they found the scene quite amusing, seeing the unlucky bastard who willingly henged into Toneri in an attempt to get to Hanabi.

"I have half a mind to kill you right now"

'Toneri' whimpered pathetically.

"However, you are not the one responsible for all that." Seishi stated, but still had a stony face. "It seems that you're missing a few key components, so allow me to fill in the blanks"

He started counting by raising his index finger.

"First, the pathway to the moon was sealed, so there is no possible way that Toneri could be here"

He raised his middle finger next.

"Second, Toneri wouldn't attempt to do something as claim Hanabi-sama as her wife to make ammends or at the very least not so soon"

He raised his ring finger.

"Third, even if he did, he would've sent a puppet, instead of coming himself."

He raised his pinky.

"And fourth," He took out a black rapier wrapped in the same aura and pressed it against 'Toneri's' neck, making the man whimper. "You have chosen a very poor strategy in apprehending Hanabi-sama"

The ground where Seishi stood began to crack and his eyes began glowing brighter.

"Tch. I do not know what you were trying to achieve by putting on the facade of impersonating Toneri, but I can say for certain that making the decision to do so is the greatest mistake you've ever made so far." Seishi stated as he stared the man in the eyes, his voice rang with fury, authority, respect, and decorum with every word he spoke. "These ninjas would never agree to what you were initially proposing as an imposter and the very idea that you would think otherwise is beyond disgusting. You make me sick."

He pulled back his blade, seemingly to relieve the imposter, only to stab the rapier on the wall; narrowly avoiding the man's neck by 2 inches.

The imposter at this point was already in full blown panic mode. He looked at the ninjas for some help.

Naruto was clearly nodding his head in approval, while looking like he was trying to understand the nature of Seishi's power. Hinata was glaring at the imposter. Hanabi was looking at Seishi with stars in her eyes in excitement and awe. Tenten was looking at Neji with a look that seemed to say 'I told you so' and Neji...well he was half-impressed and half-terrified at the sight before him.

Seishi smiled slightly.

"If there's anything of note that you've done for me, Imposter." Seishi looked slightly amused. "It's for providing the opportunity to showcase my innate abilities, as well as, proving my capability of protecting Hanabi-sama and her family."

His smile faded.

"Take this message back to whoever sent you, as well as, to anyone foolish enough to try and take the Byakugan. If they come near this village again with so much as a bad intention. I will refrain from holding back"

He took out his rapier and walked backwards a few steps.

"You have five seconds to leave my sight" Seishi declared casually, making the imposter pale. "5"

"W-wait y-you can't be-"

"4"

The man started panicking as he tried to take out the chopsticks, which were lodged in pretty deep.

"3"

Considering the amount of chopsticks there were he couldn't possibly take them all out in time. The ninjas watching had their eyes widened in alarm at the sudden escalation of the situation.

"2"

The group stood up and were about to run towards Seishi to stop him from doing anything rash.

"1"

Seishi threw his rapier and it stabbed the imposter's head, before the imposter dispersed into smoke.

A shadow clone.

Seishi turned around and walked back to where the group was frozen in half-standing half sitting positions.

"Whoa, how'd you know that was a shadow clone?" Naruto asked when he recovered and sat back down, along with everyone else present.

Seishi blinked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"I didn't" he stated with a voice that seemed to signal that he's dropped the serious regal and king tone. He said it cheerfully and with a lazy smile.

"Y-you didn't?"

"uh-huh" still oblivious to the atmosphere. "Hey at least, now you know that I can protect Hanabi, right? And whoever made that shadow clone will probabky think twice before messing around." He asked with a drowzy sort of smile and drawl.

"Uh...yeah" agreed Naruto reluctantly. Seishi looked at Neji with a close-eyed laid-back smile and the latter flinched.

"Say, what's with this colored steam coming out of your body and what's with the sudden eye color change, you didn't tell us that you had a kekkei genkai" Hanabi said with a pout and playfully placing her hands on her hips.

"hmhmhm" Seishi laughed in his usual casual and laid-back manner. "A king never reveals his secrets" Seishi said with a finger wag and a playful wink.

"Isn't that for magicians?" She deadpanned.

"Maaaaybe" drawled Seishi with a playful and lazy-eyed smile.

"Come on! At least give me a clue! I helped you eat with chopsticks afterall, the least you can do is tell me about it." Hanabi said with a cute pout.

"I'm not using chakra" said Seishi, while sticking his tongue out cutely and lazily.

"I could already tell that much! Come on, how about you teach me how it works, I want to know."

"Okay...eventually, I'll explain it to you" said Seishi lazily, while Hanabi glared at him with narrowed eyes and a cute pout.

"You'd better"

"hehehehe"

Seishi was about to reach out to the jar of chopsticks when he suddenly caught sight of the wall.

"oh...right..." He sweatdropped.

...

...

 **You're all probably wondering what kind of power surrounds Seishi and clansmen for them to not be using chakra.**

 **Well, you'll have to stick around to find out, but I assure you that, there logical and (para)psychological explanation for his feats here and in the future.**

 **Feel free to drop a review and if you want to see a certain idea or suggest a certain topic for a chapter feel free to send me a pm.**

 **Not much plot here, I know, but this is just an introductory chapter for my OC regarding his abilities, more plot in the following chapters...maybe...**

 **And please tell me if this chapter feels a little long, okay?**

 **See you all next time.**


	3. Voodoo Plushies Arc: HanaShi

**Welcome back everyone, early update here :D because...because...meh, I got nothing.**

 **Anyways review responses:**

 **Rose Tiger: Hahahaha, yes! Well, since the portal seems to have been...destroyed/closed/sealed/disrupted, Toneri couldn't actually be there, so I settled for a henge. ;-) just for the heck of it.**

 **Guest: Hehehehe, I know. Having eyes everywhere is kinda creepy, but it's a small price to pay to ensure the Hyugas' safety. Maybe Naruto and Hinata will learn to do things...like that...in more secluded and private areas hehehe. To answer your other question...he's significantly less powerful than the Konoha 12, but what he lacks in power and strength, he makes up for in utility and versatility.**

 **lightfuture: Hit the nail...? I'm gonna assume that that's a compliment, so thank you :D He's not really all that strong, like I said, any one of the Konoha 12 could mop the floor with him on a one on one, nobody likes a Gary Stu afterall, but he has a lot of utility. Also, he only seems strong because I was going for a comedic effect...hehehe :D**

 **Halftime: In my defense, the Toneri in the last chapter was a shadow clone of some unimportant unnamed fodder, who wanted to get to Hanabi, henged to look like the space man. He's scared of Seishi because 'imposter' is really just a shadow clone with no impressive powers and seeing that kind of sight from someone...well...you get the point. If you define a Gary Stu as a character who virtually has no flaws, a virtuouso at everything you can imagine, and can kill strong enemies with one hit, then no...as I've said above, anyone of the Konoha 12 could mop the floor with him, especially Naruto and Sasuke. He just has more...utility than any other character. Other than that, thanks for reviewing, I appreciate the effort :D**

 **Is that everyone? Okay then, let's get started, enjoy!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2: Voodoo Plushies part 1**

 **...**

 **...**

"Tell me"

"Nope"

"Tell me"

"Nope"

"TELL ME!"

"Soooory, I can't do that, Hanabi-sama"

Hanabi and Seishi were currently in the Hyuga compound's garden a few hours after their little encounter with the imposter and needless to say, Hanabi was more than a little curious and persistent to find out exactly how Seishi did all of that. Seishi, on the other hand, flat out refused in his own lethargic and nonchalant way.

Hanabi was pouting at her bodyguard, while Seishi simply smiled a sleepy and relaxed smile, visibly unperturbed by Hanabi's repeated insistence.

"Why won't you tell me? It's not like I'm gonna spill your secrets to everyone, I just wanna know how you did it." Hanabi reasoned

"Soooorrrry, I can't do that" Seishi drawled in nonchalant and lazy tone.

"Why not?" Hanabi pouted cutely.

"I can't tell you that too" Seishi stated with a lazy smile and a mischievous glint.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow along with a pout.

"Because it's a secret."

Hearing that, Hanabi proceeded to shake her bodyguard back and forth desperately. She also had a smile on her face, clearly showing that he was enjoying this, despite her desperation.

"Tell me!"

"Nooooo" Seishi drawled, while still being shaken. "awawawawa"

Hanabi giggled at this and continued to shake him some more, clearly forgetting about their previous conversation for the moment, as she enjoyed her petty revenge.

"I won't stop shaking you, until you tell me!" She declared giddily, while shaking him more violently.

"I'm getting dizzy..." Seishi managed to stutter in between shakes. "my world is spinning...awawawawa"

"Tell me!"

"Never!" Seishi declared dizzily and lethargically.

To his surprise, the shaking did stop and for the next few seconds he started lolling back and forth with swirly eyes as he tried to make sense of the world.

"awawawawawa..."

"So," Hanabi said with a smug and mischievous expression on her face that never preceded anything good to anyone it was directed to. "Are you gonna tell me now?"

"Uh-uh" said Seishi while shaking his head in denial. If he wasn't too dizzy, he would've managed to see the mischievous glint in her eyes and smile. She crouched down and before Seishi could react tackled him to the grass.

"What are you-?" Before Seishi could finish his question Hanabu fingers suddenly found his sides and-

"ahahahahahaha! H-Hanabi-s-sama! St-hahahahahaha-op! Ahahahahaha"

That's right, Hanabi began tickling Seishi relentlessly, not letting the boy recover from her tickle assault. She was going to get what she wanted to know, that's for sure.

"Tell me now and I'll stop"

"O-ahahahahaha-o-okay, okay, just stop"

Hanabi perked up at that and stopped her assault, while _still_ keeping him subdued by sitting on him. Seishi panted as he tried to recover enough to speak and Hanabi waited with narrowed eyes.

If this was some trick, she was going to make sure, Seishi will regret it.

"Well?" Hanabi asked with narrowed eyes and a smile that glimmered with miscief and playfulness.

Seishi continued to pant before looking at her straight in the eyes. All the while he was thinking:

How could these two be sisters?

Seishi moved quickly and fluidly in an attempt to escape. Hanabi, seeing this coming, lunged towards him to pin him down to the grass as he struggled in futility against the girl's grip.

As a boy of the same age, he couldn't help but feel embarassed at how he couldn't get up from the girl's pin, despite struggling and wriggling with all his might.

Hanabi chuckled at his predicament, mischief glinting in her light lavender eyes as she looked at him wriggle from her perch above him with her hands pinning down his arms.

She shook her head at him when he looked at her. A smile still present on her face.

"No cheating~" she cooed mischievously before declaring. "and now for your punishment~"

Seishi's eyes widened in panic, before Hanabi quickly released her grip on his arms only to resume her tactic.

"Noooo! Not the ribs! I'll diiiiiieee!" Seishi's exclamation fell on deaf ears as Hanabi relentlessly tickled his ribs. His laughter boomed across the compound, but at the moment, Hanabi didn't seem to care. "Ahahahahahaha! No, please stop! I wanna live!"

Seishi was in hysterics as he flailed his arms and legs in an attempt to get the Hyuga heiress off him or somehow escape, sadly(?) his efforts were in vain as Hanabi's tickle assault persisted for several more minutes, until his assaulter finally stopped because she, too, felt out of breath from the effort of tickling him.

They both panted for a couple of minutes, while Hanabi still sat on top of him in a completely INNOCENT and NON-SEXUAL manner. It looked cute and sweet to the eye of a passerby, but anyone who knew them well enough would know that they were just horseplaying and playfully teasing.

Except for Neji and Hiashi Hyuga, who would've probably blown a few gaskets at the sight before they launch him through the nearest wall with a gentle fist.

Still panting Hanabi, began thinking about her next tactic to find out what she wanted to know from Seishi. She tried annoying him through repeated questioning, shaking him like a ragdoll and he didn't seem to mind at all, she tried tackling and tickling him, which only succeeded in getting them both out of breath.

What was there left to try?

She looked at Seishi's flushed and panting expression and immediately got an idea. Seishi's eyes widened as she saw that expression on her face again.

He paled at whatever Hanabi was planning in that brain of hers.

Before he could react any further, Hanabi leaned down her face slowly, stopping a handful of inches from his own face. She cupped his cheeks with her hand and batted her eyelashes flirtingly with a mischievous smile.

All color drained from his face as soon as he realized what she was doing.

She wouldn't.

"Seishi-kun~" She cooed while looking at him with playful loving eyes that held a glint if smug mischief.

She would...

Seishi tried to calm his nerves down and consider his options carefully. A situation usually doesn't seem as dire as you initially think it is, afterall.

"Seishi-kun~" she purred, sending several shivers down his spine. "Can't you tell me your secret~ I promise, I won't tell anyone~"

He gulped audibly.

"Don't you trust me~" she pouted cutely and feigned hurt. Hanabi was mentally cheering herself at the reactions that she got, that is, until Seishi smiled at her mischievously in return.

"Of course, I do" Seishi said, with no traces of his earlier fright. He looked at her confidently with a smile, but there was also glint of mischief in his eyes, as if they were saying 'two can play at this game'. "I just didn't think you roll this way"

He placed a hand on her cheek as well.

Mentally, he was panicking and screaming bloody murder, while hoping and praying that she willingly stops her facadé first. He really didn't want to be doing this.

"We gotta know each other better first before we share our deepest darkest secrets, afterall" he said with a wink that didn't seem to affect Hanabi.

"Is that a fact~"

"Well yeah, at least, that's the way I roll, I didn't think that this was your sty-" Seishi was cut off when Hanabi leaned in closer to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Then let's get to know each other better then~" she cooed and mentally smirked when she saw a shiver run down his body.

At that, Seishi was too stunned ti keep up his facadé any longer and kept silent.

"So if I get to know you better, you'll tell me your secret, right?" Hanabi then playfully lowered her head next to his neck. "Let's start riiiight here~" she cooed and playfully waited.

Abandoning all pretenses of maintaining his facadé, Seishi screamed bloody murder.

"HEEEEELLLPP!"

Hanabi burst out into giggles and began rolling on the floor holding her sides as she laughed hysterically. She never though that her playful flirting would have such an effect on him.

Still, she felt oddly pleased and happy when she did it, but it was probably nothing she should think about too much.

...

A few minutes later, they were inside Hanabi's room. Also, Seishi took the liberty of putting on more appropriate attire that wouldn't make him stand out in Konoha. Namely, closed black robes tied with an amber colored cloth on the waist, wooden sandals, thick and long socks, and a golden-amber sleeveless haori with the kanji symbol for king at the back framed in a diamond outline in black ink.

He was also wearing somesort of medallion that Hanabi never noticed before. It was made of gold and had three wheel-like borders on the edges, which had sockets like roulette wheel with 20 slots each and had individual unique carvings. In the middle of the medallion was the illustration of somesort of circle with horizontal parallel wings.

The medallion was simply attached below his neck, like it was a the knot to a necktie; just below the neckline.

"that was unfair" Seishi pouted as he recovered from their little horseplaying.

"Well, it's your own fault, for keeping secrets. If you had told me from the start, you could've saved yourself a lot of trouble" Hanabi said matter-of-factly while wagging her Kunai at him with a 'nyan' face.

"It's called a secret for a reason, you know"

Hanabi stared at him with a hand cupping her cheek and her head leaning into it, a fond expression was on her face as she looked at him trying to straighten out his haori.

It's true that he seemed to have a laid-back, lazy, relaxed, casual and nonchalant personality, which was somewhat reminiscent of Shikamaru, but unlike the genius chuunin, Seishi didn't keep complaining about how things were troublesome and preferred to do nothing, he seemed more like the cute and sleepy moe type with a hidden adventurous and mischievous side, along with a serious, regal, authoritative and protective king-like side.

It was an odd mix, but that's the best description Hanabi could muster at the moment.

"Anyways, let's try this again" Hanabi said with a smile and Seishi just whined.

"Nooooo, not again" he moved to stand up, but Hanabi grabbed her arm with a giggle and pushed him back to sit on the bed.

"No, stay. What if someone kidnaps me, when you leave?" She asked playfully while still giggling. Seishi pouted and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, but you better not pull anything like you did before..." Seishi relented with a lethargic sort of drawl to his laid-back and nonchalant tone.

"No no no, that's over now. Not like it worked or anything" Hanabi assured him with a wave of her hand and giggling at the memory of Seishi shrieking like a high school girl.

"It's not funny..." Complained the pouting King, while Hanabi just waved an apology, all while still laughing.

Once she recovered from her giggling fit, she sat down beside him and looked at him with a smile and serious expression.

"Okay, so how about this, then" Hanabi said with a smile on her face. "You said you owed me a favor for feeding you and teaching you how to use chopsticks, right?"

Seishi nodded at that. "Yeah..."

She perked up. "So how about...you make me...some voodoo dolls that really work? Hanabi declared proudly with hands on her hips.

Seishi blinked once. Twice. Three times.

Then he smiled.

"Oooookay~" Seishi drawled with a laid-back and relaxed close-eyed smile.

Hanabi blinked at him owlishly.

"Seriously?" Looking slightly perturbed at the casual acceptance of the king. He just accepted the favor as if it was nothing more than a trivial request.

"Uh-huh, I'll make a working voodoo doll" he declared casually with a sleepy moe tone before shifting to a more regal tone "If that is your wish, mi'lady, then it shall be done"

Hanabi shook her head to shake away the shock.

"Very well, your highness. I shall look forward to seeing the results." Hanabi said playfully.

...

Some would think that lessons in using chopsticks and getting fed by a cute Kunoichi in exchange for completely functional voodoo dolls would be completely unfair. Well, you'd be correct.

Ninjas have much more important things to do than with their time than teach someone how to use chopsticks and feed them with said utensils and with the number of jutsu scrolls in existence it's highly likely that one of those jutsu scrolls have a jutsu with the same effect as voodoo dolls.

At least...that's how Seishi had imagined it...

Anyhoo, shortly after they struck their deal, Seishi had asked Ranmaru to purchase a few items for him. Ranmaru had arrived a few minutes later with a box full of supplies.

Curious as to what Seishi had in mind with the box of supplies, Hanabi curiously took a sneak peek; thinking that the box held finished voodoo dolls of all their friends. Afterall, with his status as king, it would probably be easier if he just told Ranmaru to get voodoo dolls of their friends, right?

Well, she didn't find any dolls in the box, all she found was fabric of varying colors, a sewing kit, needles, thread, yarn, scissors, and a LOT of cotton. Basically, the materials one would need to MAKE a doll.

"Couldn't you have just asked Ranmaru-san to get us a few voodoo dolls?" Hanabi asked when Seishi placed the box on the floor of her bed. He looked at her and smiled lazily.

"I could, but it'll take longer since she'll need to describe how they all look like and-"

"okay okay, I get that" Hanabi said before he could continue explaining futher. "I just didn't expect you to be into sewing and making dolls, Onee-chan's hobby is knitting so...I didn't think a guy like you would be into this sort of thing" Hanabi teased with a smile as she inspected the materials in the box at eye level.

Seishi didn't seem all that offended as he waved a hand casually and dismissively. "I know it seems kind of weird..." He admitted sheepishly. "But my big sister really likes doing things like this as a hobby and she likes making stuffed dolls out of all of us, so...one day I asked her to teach me and that's how I got into it" He finished with his usual laid-back and nonchalant tone, but this time it held a bit of an undertone for...approval?...acceptance?...assurance?

Was he asking Hanabi to assure him that it wasn't really all that weird?

In all honestly, she thought it was a really nice hobby, it wasn't something to bee ashamed or embarassed about.

"It's nice that you have a hobby like this" admitted Hanabi with a reassuring smile which he returned. "It's gotta be nice to be able to make something for someone, you know? Something that really came from you. It's almost like your personal feelings reach the one you want to give it to"

Seishi watched Hanabi say all this with a distant expression on her face and a small smile gracing her lips. For a moment, it felt like the mischievous and playful girl had disappeared and was replaced by thi-

"Anyways" she exclaimed and smiled at him cheekily. "you better get started if were gonna make voodoo dolls of all our friends" she declared playfully.

-Nevermind

"Were?" He quirked an eyebrow playfully.

Hanabi just waved a hand dismissively; unperturbed and still remaining cheeky.

"Details. Besides, somebody's gotta get you some snacks and something to drink while you make those dolls, right?" Hanabi didn't wait for an answer, as she puffed out her chest proudly and placed her fists on her hips. "Well, that's what I'm here for, I'll be your personal courier maid until you're finished"

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to he serving you?" He asked nonchalantly and playfully, but Hanabi didn't hear him as she declared.

"Alright, so you just do your thing, while I get some dango, cinnamon rolls, and tea from the kitchen"

"I'll comr with you, I need to gu-" before Seishi could stand up Hanabi held out her palm towards him.

"No! You stay here and get started and I'll be going to kitchen to get us some snacks" she even waved her Kunai keychain at him playfully as she said this.

"But what if-"

"Nothing's going to happen to me, the kitchen's just a few minutes away, I'll be fine" Hanabi declared excitedly and cheekily at him.

Seishi's lethargic and laid-back features simply creased in consideration, worry, and concern.

A few minutes; a lot could happen during the few minutes it would take for Hanabi to get to the kitchen, get some food, and get back to the room and if something were to happen in between those few minutes, the relative distance alone would prevent Seishi from reaching her in time and controlling situation. The same went for his clansmen, they were hidden in the trees and around the village, the would never make it in time, should Hanabi really be subjected to harm. It was risky no matter how you slice it.

"Oh, I see what's going on here~" Hanabi purred cheekily and playfully.

Seishi blinked at her confusedly and tilted his head to the side in a silent question.

Hanabi formed her hands into a seal and in a puff of smoke a second Hanabi appeared next to the original one. The original Hanabi then plopped down next to him on the bed.

"You can't work without your muse to give you inspiration, right? I understand, I'll wait right here then" Hanabi said this playfully and cheekily.

"I'll go get you guys some snacks, you better not do any naughty things while I'm gone, okay?" It seems that the shadow clone is just as cheeky and playful as the original.

Seishi just nodded nonchalantly. "Yep, that's right, that's what this is all about. It's not like I'm worried about your well-being and it's not like I'm just trying to estimate the risks of you going alone. Nope, nothing like that" Seishi's usual laid-back, nonchalant, and lethargic tone held a bit of sarcasm this time.

Hanabi shoved his arm playfully.

"Oh, you."

...

Hanabi had to admit, Seishi was amazing with a needle. Just a few minutes into the project, Hanabi was already seeing visible progress and could already picture the finished product.

It was a plushie of her.

Although, that would've worried her, considering what the doll was really for, she just couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of the plush doll. Who would think that this sleepy moe trickster king could be so talented with making plushies.

They took a break in between to eat some snacks and during those snack breaks, Hanabi would sneak glances at the plush doll. She wanted to hold it, but was too worried that if she did she would break it somehow, so she didn't.

With that being said, she felt really giddy as she watched her plush doll intently. Every second felt so unbearably long, which is why she was more than a little excited when Seishi finally declared.

"There, all done~"

"Really?! Let me see!" Hanabi grabbed the plushie like a kid who was waiting for her favorite toy to finally be fixed.

"she's so cute~ she's so moe~" Hanabi cooed with stars in her eyes as she held up her plush toy. Granted, it wasn't an exact copy. The hand and feet were rounded and more moe, the mouth was a simple smile, and the eyes were oval patches of white, but it was cute all the same.

The size...well, it was probably big enough for a young child to have to drag it in order to carry it, while small enough for Hanabi to carry it around and snuggle with it during her sleep.

It was cute, really cute, but then again the objective was to make a voodoo doll. Meh, Hanabi would happily settle with a cute moe and huggable version of her self in plush toy form.

"Now, lets turn it into a voodoo doll" said Seishi before gently taking the doll from Hanabi, who reluctantly relinquished it with a pout on her face.

Seishi asked for a strand of her hair, which she handed to him. He placed the plushie on his lap and laid down the strand if hair on the plushie's body.

His eyes turned golden-amber again and the steam-like aura began enveloping his figure once again. He smiled at her before pressing his finger on her plushie's body and running it down the lock of her, leaving glowing line with the same color as his steam aura.

"Fantoccini's Dilemma: Sensation Transfer"

With that, the glowing line faded, along with the strand of hair. Seishi's eyes also faded back to their original mauve color and the golden-amber steam disappeared.

Hanabi just stared at Seishi in awe.

What was that just now? Did it work?

Seishi had his head down, concealing his expression from Hanabi, which concerned her somewhat.

"Seishi-kun?"

"..."

Hanabi was beginning to worry now, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Seishi-kun? Did something go wrong?"

"..."

Before she could try and call out to him again, he suddenly made an odd noise.

"Gehu"

What?

Hanabi furrowed her eyebrows at that noise, was soemthing wrong with him? It didn't relieve her at all when the noises began repeating.

"Gehu Gehu Gehuhuhu"

"Seishi-kun...?" Hanabi was more creeped out than anything else now.

"Gehuhuhu Gehuhuhu Gehuhuhuhuhu" it took Hanabi awhile to realize that he was actually laughing.

Seishi finally met her eyes and she paled when she saw the mischievous glint in his mauve colored orbs, which sent a clear message.

Payback time.

Before Hanabi could react, Seishi suddenly tickled the plushie's sides with his fingers. Hanabi suddenly bent over laughing and fell on the bed in hysterics. She could feel hands and fingers tickling her sides relentlessly. Whatever the doll was feeling she would feel as well.

For a moment, she wondered why this was happening and then she remembered the favor she had asked Seishi and mentally smacked her forehead.

Voodoo doll. Duh.

"Sto-ahahahahahahaha-stop, I ca- I can't brea-hehehehehehehe-the"

Yup, this payback lasted for more than a few minutes and by the time it was over Hanabi was completely flustered and spent as she laid down on her bed gasping for breath, while sweating somewhat profusely.

Seishi on the other hand had the plushie in his hands, gently stroking its head and brushing through its hair with a hand.

"Revenge comes when you least expect it, that's the ninja way" he said with a nonchalant shrug and relaxed tone. "So I've been told, you really should be more careful"

At this Hanabi giggled breathlessly in between her gasps for breath.

"That sounds about right." She lifted her head to look at him with playful narrowed eyes and smile. "So you take this lesson to heart as well. Because I'm gonna get you when you least expect it"

"I'l be looking forward to that day, mi'lady" Seishi said with a playful regal tone. "Please don't make me wait for long though" he teased and Hanabi snickered mischievously.

"You need not worry, your highness. For it would be rather rude to keep a king waiting" Hanabi said in her playful regal tone, before she seemed to recover and sat upright beside Seishi.

"Anyways, so what's with that mystic voodoo mumbo jumbo ritual you did to Nabi-chan? Was it some sort of jutsu?" She asked, eagerly hoping that this wasn't some part of secret as well.

Seishi raised an eyebrow and his shoulders shook with silent laughter. "Nabi-chan?" He drawled in a relaxed sleepy moe tone.

This earned him a shove from the Kunoichi as she protectively held 'Nabi-chan' in her arms. Of course, curently being a voodoo doll, Hanabi also felt like someone was hugging her from behind, which made her blush somewhat.

"and what's wrong with that?" She demanded while playfully holding up the plushie at arms length with her hands under Nabi-chan's armpits. She also felt weird when she did this, like someone hand their hands under her armpits.

Well, this was gonna be awkward.

"She's a cute little doll modelled after a cute Kunoichi, it's only right that she shares the name of the girl she was modelled after." Hanabi said proudly before hugging Nabi-chan.

"Never thought you were a narcissist"

This earned him another shove and a "hmph" from the Hyuga Kunoichi. That's when she remembered the topic she had broached.

"Well? Is this somesort of secret that I can't know either?" She asked playfully, but wasn't able to properly hide the disappointment in her tone.

Seishi scratched the back of his head, thinking on the question and how to answer.

"Well, not really, but it won't make a lot of sense if you don't know the secret to how I did what I did yesterday" Seishi admitted sheepishly.

"Just explain it to me the best you can, then. I'm really curious about this. Is it somesort of ancient Jutsu or something?" Asked an excited Hanabi as she looked at him expectantly.

"Well...it's not really 'jutsu' as you call it, since it doesn't really operate on chakra. It's a manipulation skill or technique that I came up with..." He said and looked at her, silently praying yhat he didn't sound completely nuts to her.

She just continued to stare at him expectantly.

"Okay then, using the skill, Fantoccini's dilemma: Sensation Transfer, I can basically make the person, who looks like the doll, feel the sensations that doll is going through. With the condition that I use something that directly belongs to the person that I want to manipulate, such as a strand of hair, tears, nails, etc." He continued his explanation in a laid-back tone.

Again Seishi glanced at Hanabi, half-expecting that she was looking at him like a deranged lunatic or was on the verge of cracking up with laughter, but Hanabi simply listened to him intently. Her eyes entirely focused on him and only him.

It took Seishi awhile to tear his gaze away from Hanabi's lavender eyes.

"It basically manipulates the five basic senses of a human, if I covered the Nabi-chan's eyes then you won't bee able to see anything or if I whispered something in Nabi-chan's ears, you and only you, will be able to hear it" He continued, while occasionally glancing at her. "The catch is that whoever's on the receiving end, will only feel the sensation the puppet felt. For example, if the puppet was submerged in ice water, you'll only feel cold and you'll start shivering, you won't actually get wet"

He grinned at her mischievously and her eyes sparked with even more interest and her smile got a bit wider.

"However, I still have a few skills under the same title. Fantoccini's Dilemma: Ventriloquism allows me to control the speech of the person that the doll looks like, Fantoccini's Dilemma: Physical Puppeteering allows me to physically affect the person who looks like the doll, and Fantoccini's dilemma: Exorcism allows me to cancel the curse." He explained as he held up three fingers.

"Wait a minute, the second one you mentioned..." She looked at him with a playful glint in her eyes. "does it really do what I think it does?" She asked with a growing smile on her face.

Seishi returned it gladly. "There are some...limitations..." He admitted.

"Like?"

"for example, if I placed Nabi-chan next to a doll that looked like Hinata, you won't magically be teleported next to Hinata, your body will just be moved in tandem and in accordance with how the doll moved, regardless of your current location. I'm not a magician, you know?"

"You seem like one" Hanabi said with a playful smirk and Seishi just chuckled while shaking his head exasperatingly.

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" Seishi relented casually and nonchalantly. "though I could say the same with you and pretty much every other shinobi"

"Okay, you got me there." Admitted Hanabi before leaning at him excitedly. "Okay, tell me about the first one."

"Well it's pretty much self-explanatory. What the doll hears, the person it looks like speaks." Seishi said with a shrug. "Though there are two options, the first being that you transfer the voice of the speaker, which is useful if one is a terrible singer and the second, being that the person manipulated keeps his/her normal voice and will only copy what is being said, as well as, how it is said." Seishi explained nonchalantly.

Hanabi loomed at him with stars in her eyes.

"I can't imagine how many pranks Naruto-kun would be able to pull using your abilities"

"Quite a lot, if my information about him is correct."

...

The following day was going to be an eventful one that's for sure. Yesterday late afternoon, after discovering one of Seishi's manipulation skills, Hanabi kept getting idea after idea for pranks that would make her future-brother-in-law proud and burst into tears of happiness. Even Seishi had a few suggestions which Hanabi excitedly accepted.

Over their expanded list of prank ideas, two particular...victims stood out to them...they were gonna be their first targets, it was gonna be tricky, but if they played their cards right, everything will go smoothly.

Besides, after they were pranked, they would let them join in, since Hanabi was loved the both of them.

The plan was already set, all that's left were the preparations, and the actual execution.

Seishi had spent the first few hours of the early morning making plushie voodoo dolls or voodoo plushies outside of Hanabi's room where the Hyuga heiress was still fast asleep since it was still dark outside at this time. He was keeping a watchful eyes for a very specific person in particular. He didn't really know if she was the type who woke up early to check on her sister, especially considering the situation, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

He had also exorcised the curse from the doll, since Hanabi felt weird while hugging it.

Anyhoo, Seishi spent the early hours of dawn sewing and staying guard at the same time, since he really needed to finish the plushies early because they still had to take a strand of hair from two very specific people without raising any suspicions from either of them.

No interesting events happened that early morning.

Once he was finished, it was already morning. Seven o' clock to be exact and Hanabi had just left her room to check on him. He stood up and met her eyes. They both smiled at the same time, nodded at each other and dashed in the same direction.

Towards Hinata's room.

"Onee-chan!" Exclaimed Hanabi before rushing in to her sister's room excitedly and hugging her sister from the back while she was brushing her hair.

"H-Hanabi-chan?" Squeaked the mellow Hinata as she felt her sister's arms wrap around her waist. Hanabi even started snuggling into her sister's shoulders. Hinata was also fully dressed in her usual mission gear at this point. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Awww, can't I show my big sister how much I love her by giving her a good morning hug?" Hanabi purred while rubbing her head to Hinata's shoulders.

Outside the room and in the corridor, Seishi was pinching the bridge of his nose, while his shoulder's shook with silent laughter.

Yup, Hinata wasn't going to suspect a thing now. Nothing at all.

"Well, I suppose you can." Hinata then turned around to hug her sister back and Hanabi relaxed into her sister's ample chest.

"Say...Hinata-nee-chan, do you have any plans today?"

"hm? No, why do you ask?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Well, I kinda wanted to eat lunch with you at Ichiraku's ramen today" Hanabi admitted with a genuine blush on her face. She knew that this was a setup, but Hanabi also wanted to spend some time with her sister.

Hinata giggled and stroked her sister's hair. "Okay then, I'll meet you there at noon"

"Great! Thanks, nee-chan!" Declared Hanabi before softly breaking away from the hug and setting her fists on her hips, while puffing out her chest proudly. "and don't worry, I'll invite Naruto-kun as well!" She declared before running out the door, not waiting for her sister's response.

Once she was there she caught sight of Seishi pinching the bridge of his nose and his shoulders were shaking in silent laughter.

"That was very...subtle and inconspicous..." He said while trying to control himself from bursting out into guffaws. "I'm sure Hinata doesn't suspect a thing" there was also a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Hanabi responded by grabbing his hand placing a strand of her sister's hair in it before taking his other hand and pulling him towards their next destination.

Naruto's apartment.

Naruto had also agreed to eat at Ichiraku's ramen stand when Seishi said that he would be treating them to anything they'd likes and that his girlfriend Hinata will be coming there with Hanabi.

Luckily, they had also gotten a strand of hair from Naruto.

With that task complete, Seishi took Naruto and Hinata's voodoo plushies and used his skill, Fantoccini's Dilemma: Sensation Transfer, on the dolls. They only had to wait for a little while longer.

Hanabi could barely contain her giggles when they saw Naruto and Hinata arrive at the front of the ramen stand. They sat down on the stools and were patiently waiting for them.

Hanabi and Seishi were hiding on a nearby rooftop, overlooking the victims of their first prank.

Deep down inside, they felt sort of guilty for doing this, but they _were_ going to let them join in on the rest of their pranks afterwards. Plus, they can even keep the plushy of their respective mate, which was already a big bonus, if you asked the duo.

Hanabi and Seishi looked down once more, they had a clear view if what was going to happen now. They looked at each other, pale lavender eyes meeting dark mauve orbs, and nodded.

Seishi took out Naruto's voodoo plushie.

"it's showtime"

 **...**

 **...**

 **Don't you just hate cliffhangers?**

 **You read that title right, folks. This is only part 1 for the voodoo plushies arc and there are several more where this came from, I can assure you all that much.**

 **At any rate, Seishi's abilities seem rather...parapsychological at the moment, but rest assured that there is an explainable reason behind these feats and skills of his...more or less...maybe I should make an omake chapter explaining how he does all that, hm?**

 **To imagine the size of the plushie, simply refer to Himawari's panda toy that Boruto accidentally broke. That's the best reference to the size I can get.**

 **For reference to Seishi's new outfit, refer to the outfit captains from Bleach wear, I recommend Byakuya or Toshiro Hitsugaya, just replace the white haori with a golden amber one and the symbol on the back for 'king' kanji symbol.**


	4. Voodoo Plushies Arc: NaruHina

**Okay, I'm back and this certainly took longer than expected, but I'm here now to bring you more shits and giggles about voodoo dolls.** **.**

 **Review responses: ^.^**

 **guest: Well, not really, bit I thought since their a fresh couple they'd like to hang out with each other more, don't worry though Naruto and Hinata are going to hang out with other people in the next chapters ;-) tnx for reviewing.**

 **Halftime: Hehehe, it's okay. I'm not really a big fan of writing a gary stu and/or Mary sue and I can understand why most readers would think that Toneri was actually there. Thanks, I worked hard on that one ^o^ I like that you think it was funny.**

 **SHELBANG: Thank you, I like creating plot lines, since, in my opinion, plot lines are just as essential as narratives when telling a story. So I'm glad that you think it was creative. ^_^ Really? Well, yeah I noticed that there are few to zero fanfics with HanabiXOC pairings, but I'm glad that I proved your doubts wrong! ;D Yeah this isn't your typical love story with Hatred to Love development. Anyways, I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the review, and enjoy the chapter! ^.^**

 **Okay, enjoy! ^_^**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 4: Voodoo plushies part 2: Sexual frustration and satisfaction**

 **...**

 **...**

"Naruto..."

Naruto perked up at the sound of a voice. He was currently at Ichiraku's ramen waiting for Hanabi and Seishi with Hinata, who was apparently invited by them as well. Either way, seeing his girlfriend never failed to put a smile on his face.

When he heard that voice, he turned to Hinata, who was idly playing with her fingers. She didn't seem to have been the source of the voice and furthermore, it sounded distinctively male...and strangely familiar.

He waited for a little while longer. It was weird, he could've sworn he heard a vo-

"Naruto..."

Naruto tensed again and looked around frantically for the source of the voice. There was a mischievous drawl to it that seemed to ring a bell, but he couldn't put a name to it. He turned to Hinata again who didn't seem to notice his predicament.

He furrowed his brows in consideration, before reluctantly turning his attention back to th-

Naruto..."

He snapped his attention again, he definitely heard someone calling his name. He looked around vigorously and vigilantly, keeping his guard up and inching closer to Hinata, just in case this was an attempt to kidnap Hinata.

He decided to consult Kurama about this.

"Hey, Kurama, is this a genjutsu or something?" He asked cautiously.

Kurama thought for a moment. "Doesn't feel like one...though something's definitely going on, that's for sure."

"Do you think this is an attempt t-" Naruto was interrupted before he could finish.

"Doubtful, what could they possibly gain from..."Kurama trailed off and this worried Naruto a bit.

"Kurama? What is it? Did you sense something?" Naruto was visibly worried now, that's for sure. If there really was an enemy around-

"Nope, it's nothing."Kurama deadpanned.

Naruto blinked at that. Nothing? That was a sudden 180.

"What?"

"I said it's nothing...at least nothing you need to be concerned about...more or less" this time Kurama was snickering and chuckling in between his words. Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" He deadpanned, which was responded by Kurama's booming laughter.

"Even if I was I'm not gonna tell you." He said through his laughter. Truth be told, Kurama figured out that Hanabi and Seishi were the one's behind this and the thought of what they were planning to do made him boom with laughter.

"besides, if it was anything to be concerned about, I would've already told you by now." Kurama reasoned when he calmed himself down...somewhat..."So I suggest you relax and...enjoy the ride..bahahahahahahaha!"

Naruto grumbled something that sounded like "baka fox" before Kurama went silent.

Well, that wasn't entirely helpful at all.

Hinata, at this point noticed her boyfriend's little...quarrel and apprehension, so she placed a hand on his shoulder worriedly.

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong?" She asked in that usual innocent and melodic tone of hers. She looked at her concerned face. Naruto blinked once. Twice.

He smiled and placed a reassuring hand on her face. Her skin was so silky smooth and soft, he absolutely loved it.

"Nothing's wrong, just felt a little wei-"

"Naruto, don't you want to see?" Said the male voice.

Naruto froze mid-sentence as he heard that voice again and this time...he heard the faint sound of...supressed laughter? What the heck was going on?

"Hinata, did you hear that?" He asked, silently hoping that he wasn't going looney by hearing voices in his head.

Hinata only tilted her head confusedly at him.

"Hear what, Naruto-kun?" She said with worry in her tone.

"The sound of my heart yearning and singing for you, my byakugan princess."

Naruto's face suddenly colored scarlet with the intensity of his blush as he heard a female voice in his head saying that line with longing and passion. What the heck was that voice all about? Also, why did the voice sound suspiciously like Hanabi?

He was silently thankful that he seemed to be the only one who heard it though. If Hinata heard that...well...

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked as she put her hands on both of his cheeks.

Back on the rooftop...

Hanabi and Seishi's shoulders were shaking with supressed laughter as they watched the scene unfold from their perch. They needed to keep silent afterall, otherwise, Naruto would hear their laughter and instantly find out that this was all a prank.

They tried to compose themselves for a long while as they watched the situation back on the ramen stand simmer down some. They were going to give the couple a little break from the craziness for a while.

Think of it as the calm before a storm.

Their first prank was very simple and Seishi had suggested this when Hanabi was listing down prank ideas the previous night. The main idea was that Seishi was going to play the devil side of Naruto's conscience and that Hanabi was going to play the angel side of Naruto's conscience.

It was something Seishi saw in a movie before, when the character is faced with a difficult decision, an angel and a devil mini version of his or herself will appear on his/her shoulders.

As for Naruto, the decision they're going to be making him face is whether to fondle Hinata or not. It was just a harmless teasing prank, they just wanted to see Naruto to blush like a tomato.

Once they've recovered from their laughing fits, they carried on with what they planned to do.

"You ready?" Hanabi whispered as she held up the doll in between them as and looked at Seishi with excited amusement.

"By all means, Mi'lady" Seishi whispered playfully.

Back at the Ramen shop.

"That was really weird..." Said Naruto with a sigh, much to Hinata's concern.

"What was weird, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked while looking at her boyfriend with worry in her eyes.

Naruto simply smiled and couldn't help but think that he was the luckiest man in the world for having such a caring girlfriend like Hinata. He shook his head dimissively.

"It's probably nothing, Hinata-chan, probably just a little illusion, since its stopped now" Naruto assured her, though Hinata still looked worried about him so he leaned in and gave her quick but affectionate kiss on the lips, which made the Hyuga girl smile when they pulled back.

"Come on, Naruto-san. I bet you wanted to do better than that. Why not eat her up a little more? Push her down the table and eat up her face or maybe you prefer to eat up her melons instead..." Purred the male voice which was seemingly coming from his left ear.

Naruto tensed, paled at the return of the voice and turned bright red at what the voice was suggesting. He wasn't apervert, he was going to respect his beloved girlfriend, so the mere suggestion was enough to embarass him.

"I don't know who you are, but I ain't doing anything like that to Hinata-chan, you got that?" Naruto hissed determinedly, albeit with a blush on his face.

"That's right, Naruto-san. Hinata-nee is a perfect angel and is too innocent to be treated like a piece of meat, don't listen to him" the female voice from before said with encouragment.

"You got that right" Naruto hissed proudly.

"I know that Hinata-nee looks really beautiful and really pretty, as well as, has soft and smooth milky white skin, but you should stay strong, there's a time for you to eat her up and now's not the time!" Cheered the female voice and Naruto blushed even more from embarassment.

Whose side was she on?

"Naruto-kun, is something the matter?" Asked Hinata, while noting the scarlet tint in his face. Of course, having much experience in using said expression, she wondered what would make Naruto so embarassed like this.

"U-uh" Naruto just looked at her and was about to speak.

"Come on, Naruto-san. You know you want her, you know you want to eat her up, why deny it? Break free from your restraints and show Hinata-sama just how much of a man you are!" Cheered the male voice.

"No, don't do it, Naruto-san! Don't give in to the lustful temptation of Hinata-nee's succulent, lush, soft, firm and ample chest. You have to resist your primal urges!" Exclaimed the female voice.

The hell were these voices coming from? Naruto thought as his blush intensified to the point wherein he looked exactly like Hinata did a few years ago. He also started opening and closing his mouth like a fish at his own embarassment.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong with you?" Hinata asked as she held Naruto close and inspected his facial features, unintentionally pressing her chest against his in the process.

"I bet that feels great, Naruto-san. Soft yet firm, just the way you like it. What do you say that you start admiring Hinata-sama's melons with a more...hands-on approach...?" Naruto could swear that he _heard_ the voice waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You better not do anything, Hinata-nee's not okay with, you got that, buster?!" Exclaimed the stricter sounding female voice, which sounded a bit amused.

He was definitely weirded out by these voices, but he was positively mortified at what said voices were suggesting. It's true that they got...more than a little frisky...more than a handful of times, but Naruto always made sure that Hinata was okay with what he was going to do beforehand. He always satisfied his...urges in ways that Hinata was okay with, no less.

More to the point, his urges have NEVER took on the form of a male and female voice debating inside his head.

"Naruto-kun?" He snapped his attention back to Hinata who was looking at him worriedly while holding both sides of his face. He blinked once. Twice. He smiled at her and sighed mentally.

The voices seemed to have left him alone for now.

"It's nothing, Hinata-chan, I'm fine now" Said Naruto before kissing one of her hands affectionately. Hinata simply smiled while looking into his sky blue eyes.

It looks like those voices are gone for good.

...

Or so Naruto thinks, but in reality, Seishi and Hanabi were biting their lips to stop their laughter as they held their sides, the Naruto plushie still in between them and this fact woulf probavly be the only reason why their...prank has temporarily stopped.

Fortunately, Kurama's booming laughter managed to prevent Naruto from hearing their barely suppressed giggles.

Lucky for them.

Once they were certain that their giggles had reduced, they looked back down on the ramen stall to see that Naruto and Hinata were currently eating their Ramen bowls and were occasionally feeding each other.

Hanabi smirked mischievously as she took out the plushie of her older sister, before looking at Seishi with a look that seemed to say: "This time I'm gonna be playing the devil"

Seishi didn't really have any qualms with the sudden switch nor did he know the reason why Hanabi insisted on such. Could it be that Hanabi didn't trust him to NOT defile her elder sister's mind? That was highly unlikely. Did she simply think that if anyone could play the devil side of sweet and innocent Hinata convincingly, it was her? Probably, and Seishi had to admit that it was very logical reasoning.

If sweet, caring and innocent Hinata even HAS a 'naughty' side to begin with, then, out of the two of them, Hanabi was the most likely person to see that side of Hinata.

If it even existed in the first place.

"Hinata-nee..." Hanabi purred seductively.

...

Back at the Ramen shop.

"Hinata-nee..."

Hinata tensed and froze, her lips a mere three inches away from the ramen noodles she was holding up to her mouth, as she heard the purring voice. Instinctively, she activated her byakugan to the lowest setting which only covered a small radius of five meters around her to find the source of the voice. She didn't want to worry Naruto with what could quite possibly be nothing, so she didn't activate the byakugan to its full potential.

Not that he would've noticed if her veins suddenly bulged since he was too busy devouring his bowl of ramen, but he could sense chakra signatures so...

It was best that she used the minimal chakra so as not to alarm her beloved.

She didn't see anyone around them, which was weird because she really could have sworn that she heard something. She quickly deactivated her byakugan so as to not attract her boyfriend's worry.

Was this what Naruto-kun was acting weird about earlier? Hinata couldn't help but muse to herself.

She opened her mouth to take in the bite of her ramen. She managed to get it in her mouth and was slurping on the noodles when...

"Mmmmm...bet you want to slurp and eat up something else right now, dontcha? Like the lips of your blonde boyfriend..."

Hinata nearly choked at that comment and coughed lightly into her palm, while Naruto tore himself from his ramen bowl to help out his girlfriend by handing her a glass of water.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked with concern seeping into his tone as she handed Hinata a glass of water while rubbing her back.

"I'm okay now, thank you, Naruto-kun" she dsid gently with a soft smile.

"Oh come on, you're more than just okay. Afterall, you finally got your dreamboy. Now all you have to do is catch up on years of sexual frustration waiting for him"

Hinata blushed at the voice's suggestion and Naruto looked at her confusedly.

"Come on. No need to hold back, press your bodies together, feel him up, do the nasty, it's the least he could do after making you wait for so long. No matter how innocent you are your body still has needs, don't they?"

Seishi didn't bothe playing the angel side, since Hinata already has too much of it, which is why he simply silenced hia laughter as much as he can.

Hinata started looking increasingly mortified with each word. Where was the voice coming from? Evidently, she was too mortified to realize that this was the voice of her oh-so mischievous younger sister.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto placed his hand on her cheek, looking quite concerned and his ramen bowl all but forgotten.

"Well, I'm gonna tell you this now. His payment is WAY overdue. Just throw caution to the wind and let your primal female urges drive your body. You don't have to be innocent in front of your boyfriend, show him how wild and passionate you can be. Push him down the table, rip off his shirt, suck on his lips and let yourself loose into the throes of passion, you don't need to hold back, Hinata-nee!"

Hinata grew increasingly mortified and significantly redder with each word, that is until realization suddenly struck her like lightning.

Hinata-nee...

-nee...

Hinata's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"There's only one person I know who calls me with that honorific and has the personality pull off something like this..." She mumbled to herself, before turning to her boyfriend.

"Naruto-kun, did you hear a strange voice in your head too?" Hinata inquired, to which Naruto nodded. "What did they say?"

To this, Naruto blushed and his eyes widened as he stared at his girlfriend incredulously. No way, was she hearing thise voices too? Well, if that's the case, then...

"Um..."

Naruto didn't really know what to say. He really didn't want to tell her that the voices in his head were practically telling her to fondle and make out with her right then and there because she might start to think that he actually wanted to.

Not that he didn't want to...he just didn't like the of treating his beloved girlfriend like a piece of meat.

Hinata, spotting his dilemma, simply gave him a comforting and reassuring hug, which he gladly returned. This little action also conveniently hid Hinata lips and eyes from view, giving her the opportunity she needed to talk to Naruto without alerting her sister.

"Naruto-kun, I think Hanabi-chan is behind these voices in our heads" she whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened at that and buried his mouth into her hair. Naruto smiled at the fact that it smelled like lavender.

"Now that you mention it, I do sense Hanabi-chan's chakra...as well as Seishi-san, but how did you figure it out?"

"What did the voices in your head say?" Hinata asked to answer his question.

Naruto reddened at that. "...I prefer not to tell..." He finally said. "How about you?"

"...ano..." Hinata blushed as well. She really didn't want to tell him, on the off chance that the voices weren't saying the mostly same thing. "Uh...do you remember the honorifics that they used?" Hinata just got to the point, while dodging the question.

Naruto was silent for a moment as he thought and once he was finished, Hinata could almost HEAR the sound of a bell dinging as he came to a conclusion.

"I'd be really impressed with this prank of hers if we weren't one the receiving end." Naruto said finally, sounding irritated. He just got set up, by his girlfriend's little sister, of all people.

Hinata giggled lightly at his boyfriend's tone. So mischievously, he added:

"Want to get back at them?" She asked playfully.

Naruto grinned at her girlfriend's tone. "Oh? You have something in mind?"

"Well I am a bit curious as to how they're doing all of this..." Hinata confessed.

"I can feel that their chakra senses are pretty near and they'd probably want a good vantage point..." Naruto felt a sudden burst of chakra from his girlfriend, before it suddenly dissipated.

"They're on rooftop directly behind us." She said quietly.

"on the count of three."

...

Back at the rooftop.

Understandably, Hanabi was panic as she listened to the two's conversation from the voodoo dolls. Evidently, the voodoo dolls also transmitted the voices of the originals, which is why they were able to respond to whatever Naruto said.

Alas, I digress.

"What are we gonna do now?!" Hanabi asked the still laid-back and not at all worried Seishi who simply looked at her with a sleepy smile.

"hm?"

"Get your head out of the clouds, Seishi-kun" Hanabi shook Seishi by the collar of his robes panickingly. "Nee-chan and Naruto-san are going to be here any second, what are we going to do?"

Granted, Hanabi's panicking maybe a bit misplaced considering the fact that this was hinata, but she DID say a couple of things, such as the...'doing the nasty', that was sure to get her into a bit more trouble with her elder sister.

Not to mention, what her Neji-nii-san and her father would say once they catch wind of this.

"Huh? Why are they going here? They don't know about what were doing..." Seishi drawled lethatgically and lazily with a smile.

"Yeah, well they do now, and they're gonna be here any second so you gotta do something!" Hanabi exclaimed, albeit looking less panicked and more amused at Seishi's lethargic attitude.

"But why?"

"Does that really matter, now, just get us out of here now, since this was your idea to begin with" Hanabi stopped shaking him and shoved him playfully with a smile on her face.

"But you're the one who kept calling Hinata-sama as 'Hinata-nee'" Seishi pointed out amusedly, albeit lethargically. "And that's probably why she found out"

"Details." Hanabi said dismissively while waving a hand carefreely. Before placing the back of her hand on her forehead and pretending to swoon onto Seishi's lap, while making a sound of despair.

"Please, your highness, save me from my older sister and her beloved boyfriend, I cannot imagine what horrors they will put me through, should they be able to catch me" she said, foing her best imitation of a damsel in distress, complete with closed eyes and a hand on her chest.

"It can't be that bad" Seishi said with a shrug. "afterall, Hinata-sama adores you and Naruto-san probably thinks of you like the younger sister she never had" Seishi now had his finger on his chin in mock thought.

Hanabi playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

"ehehehehe" he chuckled before looking at her with sleepy moe eyes, before clearing his throat. "Fear not, mi'lady, for I shall not let them have you. Come, let us escape before they find our hiding spot" Seishi said with a barely supressed giggles as he reached into the sleeve of his robe before pulling out...a rectangular paper talisman or ofuda and holding it up at eye level.

"I got the idea for this after reading a book about fuuinjutsu" Seishi said before the amber aura flared around him and his eyes colored amber once again.

"Whoa!" Hanabi exclaimed as she felt the aura make contact with her. It felt...warm...like she was floating on her back in warm water.

"Surprised?"

"Is it obvious?" Hanabi quipped sacastically with a playful grin. "Seriously though, one of these days you're gonna spill the beans on what this is all about, you're starting to look like a sorcerer to me"

"Ahahahaha, really? I never thought I'd hear that from a Kunoichi who can see almost everything within a wide radius who can also paralyze someone with her palms"

"There's a very logical explanation for all that" she pointed out.

"The same goes for my abilities...more or less...regardless of how parapsychological they may seem..." Seishi defended with a playful smile.

"Mhm-hm. Sure whatever you say. Now let's get a move on already because by the sound of it I think their conversation is about to end" pointed out Hanabi while giving a pointed glance to the pair of dolls she was now holding.

Seishi merely smiled lethargically before his amber aura flowed to shroud the talisman, and not a second later the inscriptions seemed to glow amber.

"Dimensional gate: One-way travel" Seishi said before throwing the talisman in front of them. The talisman then dispersed and turned into a glowing amber portal, before showing a scene in the Hyuga garden.

Needless to say, that Hanabi was awestruck.

"The catch about this ability is that I can only use it when I have already set a portal to the destination in advance and it can only go one way, which means that we can use it to go to the garden but we can't use it to go back here" Seishi said cheerfully.

"I am definitely going to get you to spill the beans on how you're doing all of this. One way or the other" Hanabi promised before dusting off her kimono and stretching somewhat.

"I'll be sure to watch out for any tickle attacks" Seishi informed with a playful smile.

"You wound me, your highness." Hanabi said feining a hurt expression. "are you saying that I lack the creativity to come up with alternative tactics" She said with a playful tone and a hand to her chest.

"Of course not, mi'lady. I would never dream of underestimating a young woman with talent and skill such as yourself" Seishi said with a mock regal tone and playful smile.

"I am relived to hear that, your highness. Now, shall we depart?" Hanabi's shoulders were shaking with how ridiculous she sounded.

"Ladie first, mi'lady" even Seishi felt silly

"Oh nonsense, I would feel absolutely dreadful, if I left you to face their wrath. Let us depart together" Hanabi said before placing hand on her chest and raised her other hand with the fingers pointing downwards; trying to mimic something she saw in a royal movie.

Seishi seemed to catch on and raised his other hand to hold Hanabi' raised hand with his palm.

"Very well then"

Was the last thing they said before they stepped throught the portal, which didn't really feel as weird as Hanabi was expecting. It was just like stepping through a door.

"huh." Said Hanabi as she looked at the portal which was still open and onto her surroundings. "That didn't feel as weird as I thought it would..."

"Ehehehe, I tend to get that a lot" Seishi said sheepishly. Once they turned their attention back to the portal, they saw Hinata and Naruto jumping onto the ledge with obvious shock and confusion, if their wide eyes and gaping mouths were any indication.

The loverbirds definitely expected to see Hanabi and Seishi because they practically knew that Hanabi was behind this and since Seishi always seemed to stand guard by Hanabi's side...

Well, it was obvious even before Hinata used her byakugan...

That being said, they expected to see them in a lot of ways...

Laughing and rolling on the floor, petrified and paralyzed with fear at being caught, them confessing what they had done and apologizing, maybe even Hanabi trying to bribe their way out by telling Naruto about their prank ideas.

What they DID NOT expect was to see them waving cheerfully with wide smiles and closed eyes in a garden that seemed to only exist within the confines of a rectangular frame.

In hindsight, it sort of looked like an animated picture frame...that just so happened to exist on a nearby rooftop...across from where they previously were...

"We'll make it up to you later, Onee-chan, Naruto-san. Just enjoy the rest of your date." Came Hanabi's cheerful response before the gate closed, leaving the awestruck couple blinking repeatedly as they tried to process what just happened and when they finally did.

"We need to find out more about Seishi-san"

And that they did.

...

"So how do you plan on making this up to, Hinata-sama and Naruto-san?" Seishi asked as he smiled at Hanabi lethargically as she placed a finger on her lower lip in thought.

"hmm..."

After yesterday's little plight, the mischievous duo had left the couple alone and some time yesterday afternoon, Naruto and his team was sent out on an overnight mission, which they were gonna come back from this morning and because of said mission they weren't able to pull off anymore pranks because, first, it might mess up the mission, second, it was a hollow victory since they can't see the results and third, they've already been caught so there's little point any more.

Hanabi still had a bunch of ideas for voodoo doll pranks listed in her room and though she could always use those pranks for their furture victims. She still wanted to pull off one more prank at her sister and her sister's boyfriend...despite the fact that doing so would be difficult, since they'll probably be on guard now.

If only there was a way to make it up to them and prank them at the same time...

Hanabi's eyes widened and a smirk graced her her lips almost immediately. She looked at Seishi eagerly, while said bedhead looked at her with an amused smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I've got an idea" She said eagerly with a nyan face.

"Oh?" Seishi asked with cute headtilt.

"Those dolls still have that fantci- fanto-...spell you placed on them right?" She asked eagerly, despite failing to pronounce the name.

"Yes, the Fantoccini's dilemma skill is still applied" Seishi confirmed with a sleepy smile.

"And whatever the doll feels, the original also feels, right?" She already knew what the skill...or spell did, but she still wanted to make sure. Seishi didn't seem to mind since he only smiled at the girl's groeing excitement.

"Mhm-hm" he nodded with half-closed eyes and a sleepy smile.

Hanabi simply picked up one of the dolls and grinned widely at it.

The doll of Naruto.

...

"Onee-chan?"

Hinata perked up at the sound of her little sister's voice. She was still sitting on her bed and was still looking a bit groggy, but she turned to her little sister by the doorway nonetheless and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Hanabi-chan" she greeted warmly while patting the side of the bed next to her.

Hanabi skipped merrily to her older sister snd grinned at her widely and childishly.

"So...did you enjoy our little prank yesterday?" Hanabi asked casually with a nyan face. She sounded a lot like a teen girl looking for gossip.

Hinata narrowed her eyes slightly.

"That wasn't very funny, you know" she pointed out sternly, while Hanabi just burst into fits of giggles.

"Oh come on, Onee-chan. Don't tell me you didn't like what you heard, especially since you and Naruto-san have already gotten all touchy and feely with each other." Hinata blushed at her sister's reminder of how far she and Naruto have gone.

Subconsciously, she raised her arms across her chest protectively with wide eyes, Hanabi just burst into fits of giggles, completely misinterpreting Hinata's actions.

"So you did like it?!" Hanabi exclaimed between giggles.

Not letting her sister continue her assumptions sh replied sternly. "No, I did not like being verbally aroused by my little sister of all people!" She said firmly, while Hanabi eyed her teasingly with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that so?~" she purred teasingly. "So you prefer Naruto-san slowly coaxing you and kissing you, huh?~ ooooohh, I bet you get all moany while he traces kisses all over your-"

"HANABI!" Hinata had reached her limit as she blushed a vivid red with embarassment, while Hanabi cackled.

"You know I wondered why you always wore your mission gear~ could you be hiding something, Onee-chan~" Hanabi said while pointedly staring at the mission gear's high collar.

Spotting her sister's gaze and realizing what she was suggesting, Hinata blushed "D-don't be silly, I'm not hiding anything" she insisted.

"Riiiiight..." Hanabi drawled amusedly at her sister's denial.

This little teasing session did manage to remind Hinata of something very urgent, something very important that Hinata, as Hanabi's elder sister, simply had to know.

"Hanabi..." The younger Hyuga froze mid laugh as she heard the sudden suspicion in her sister's voice.

Hanabi turned to face her and with only one glance she knew that she was in trouble.

Damn right, she was.

"Just how exactly did my young and _underage_ little sister find out about things, like 'doing the nasty', among other sexual and adult terms?" Hinata's narrowed eyes zeroed in on her and she activated her byakugan, then she would definitely look twice as terrifying.

"Ehehehe" she laughed sheepishly while trying to back away slowly from her sister's bed. Hanabi was kinda sort of hoping that her sister would've forgotten about that.

Like that would ever happen, Hinata may not act like it, but she's very protective of her little sister. She's not usually a violent or confrontational person, but when her sister got involved, all bet's were off.

So when little sister accidentally reveals that she has...some knowledge on adult material...well...

"Well?" Hinata asked with narrowed eyes as she lunged at Hanabi and pinned her to bed. "Who corrupted my little sister's mind?" She demanded softly.

The sentimental part of Hanabi felt touched that her sister was so caring, protective and loving of her, but the more rational side was trying to think up ways of how to get out of her sticky situation.

Hinata stared at her sister's wide eyes and nervous grin, while cycling to the most likely candidates that would corrupt her underage sister's mind. That's when a particularly reidiculous thought came to her.

She raised an eyebrow subconsciously.

 _It couldn't have been him, right?_ She thought to herself as she looked at the evidence and gathered the facts. Once she was done with that, she turned to Hanabi again with an uncertain expression.

"It's not Seishi-san, right?" She asked uncertainly. She couldn't really deny the evidence and the facts in front of her. Hanabi had been spending the most time with him lately, add in the fact the fact that she had mostly no idea what they hmget up to most of the time...it was likely that Seishi was the culprit.

Hanabi blinked once. Twice. Three times.

Then she burst into incredulous laughter, despite still being pinned down while eying her sister wity mirth and humor. Frankly, Hanabi, couldn't believe what she just heard and when she processed the statement it was downright too ridiculous not to laugh at.

"Seishi? My sleepy moe, king and laid-back bodyguard corrupting my mind with sexual adult material?" Hanabi summarized disbelievingly when she managed to take control of her laughter, but immediately burst into another fit of laughter.

Hinata blushed at her own suggestion as well. They may still have a lot to learn about Seishi, but so far they knew that he was too much of an innocent sleepy moe to be aware of such adult matters, that he didn't get from his clansmen being far too detailed with their reports.

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that Seishi can turn ordinary chopsticks into deadly projectiles and that's he's the king of a blacklist hunter society known as CATHEDRAL, I'd say that he was an innocent and harmless little sleepy moe" Hanabi said with tears in her eyes from laughing too hard. Her sister had yet to recover from her embarassment.

Seeing an opportunity to change the subject and in turn save her own skin, she added:

"You know, I bet Seishi would be really sad if he found out that you were accusing him of such things and just when he had made you a peace offering gift too" Hanabi said with a pout and Hinata looked at her curiously, albeit guiltily.

She sat up and Hinata allowed it, before pulling out a piece of paper with a storage seal on it.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands~" Hanabi cooed innocently and excitedly. Hinata did as told.

A second later she heard a POOF sound and something soft in her hands.

"Okay, you can open them now~" Hanabi cooed again and she obliged.

What Hinata saw made her eyes go wide in shock. She ran her finger gently across the plush surface of the Naruto plushie in her hands, silently admiring the handiwork.

It was cute, that's for sure.

"Seishi made this?" Hinata asked, clearly surprised by the craftsmanship.

Hanabi nodded understandingly at her sister, to answer her question and to agree with her thoughts. "I know, I was surprised when I saw it too"

Hinata nodded absently, while carressing the cute little plushie of the man she loved.

"Where is he? I should thank him, this is very thoughtful of him" Hinata said with a smile, while Hanabi just waved a hand airily.

"He's hearing out some of the reports from his clansmen, he'll probably be back before breakfast, if you want to thank him" Hanabi stated, while grinning at her sister as she stared lovingly at the plushie.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for him now, see ya at breakfast, onee-chan" Hanabi exclaimed as she ran full tilt towards the Hyuga garden.

Once she arrived Seishi was already there, waiting for her arrival, while the Hyuga girl was clearly out of breath.

"How's it go?" Asked Seishi sleepily with half-open eyes and a sleepy smile.

"Perfect, she didn't suspect a thing. Not that you should've expected any less from me, your highness. Ohahaha" Hanabi said with afake regal tone and haughty regal laugh with the back of her hand near her lips.

Seishi smiled at her.

"You got in trouble for the adult references you made yesterday, didn't you?" Seishi said simply with a sleepy smile, before Hanabi approached and playfully smacked his arm.

"Oh hush, you. Perish the thought and let us indulge ourselves in the show" Hanabi said with mock stereotypical, albeit regal tone, which made Seishi chuckle amusedly.

"Your wish is my command, mi'lady." He said before taking out a talisman, flaring his aura and throwing the talisman in mid-air, creating a portal that seemed to be near the hokage tower.

"I'll never get used to that" Hanabi said before turning to Seishi with a wide smile "and one of these days you're going to tell me how you do it"

Seishi merely chuckled in response, before they stepped through the portal.

From a location near the hokage tower, they saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sai facing the sixth Hokage with Naruto looking a little red in the face.

"Okay, so let's see what happened on your mission." The lord sixth said with his eye-smile "Naruto?"

Said blond was visibly startled and blushing slightly, albeit noticebly. He cleared his throat with closed eyes, silently willing his heart rate to decrease.

Naruto didn't know why, but he felt like Hinata's arms were wrapped around him and that his face was being smothered in her...er...ample chest, which is why he looked so...red in the face.

Seeing this sight, Seishi and Hanabi had assumed that their plan was going smoothly. By now, Hinata was probably smothering the plushie, unaware that the real deal could feel everything she was doing.

Anyhoo, back to Naruto who was repeatedly trying to form a sentenc while his body twitched with spasms of pleasure and his face was red from the feeling of being smothered by his beloved girlfriend.

"Well, uh...you ...um see...well...uh" his setences went on like that as Naruto bent and twitched, while he breathed heavily with a flustered expression, which earned him three raised eyebrows and two half-stiffled laughters.

"T-the mi-mission w-was a s-success a-and" Naruto could barely get a word in without biting his lips in pleasure and letting out a half-supressed moan and grunt. He started fanning himself as he breathed heavily and repeatedly tried to loosen his collar.

Kakashi was visibly perturbed by this development, and so were his teammates. Naruto was acting like...like Hinata was pleasuring him as he gave his mission report.

In a sense, they were correct, but neither of the two really knew what was going on.

This little spectacle continued for a long fifteen minutes, Naruto trying and failing to deliver his mission report, him biting his lip in pleasure, his body twitching and thrusting in odd ways, his face forming grimaces of pleasure, him stiffling his moans and grunts, until Naruto was knocked onto the floor by jetstream of blood.

Seishi and Hanabi were practically rolling on the floor as they watched the whole thing. They really didn't expect their plan to go this well, nor for it to last this long.

They expected Sakura to SHANNARO Naruto out of the hokage tower during the first few seconds.

...

...

 **Omake: Breakfast with the Hyugas**

 **...**

 **...**

Naruto felt really weirded out by what he just experienced during his mission report, though that isn't to say that he didn't enjoy the feeling of Hinata smothering him, and yes he can tell that it was Hinata, he was confused as hell as to how this happened, let alone how it was even possible. He asked Kurama, but all he got from bijuu was booming laughter as Kurama repeatedly banged on his mindscape while occasionally shouting "You just got owned" and "they're better at this than you were"

Naruto didn't really understand what the bijuu said, but now wasn't the time to focus on such things. He had to get it together now. Why? Because Hinata's father, Hiashi, has invited him for breakfast that morning, which was really an inspection of his manners, posture, etiquette, etc. courtesy of Neji and Hiashi Hyuga.

In other words, he couldn't afford to look flustered or even mildly aroused from his...ordeal(?), unless he wanted to be in 8 trigrams and 128 palms of pain.

With that mindset, he arrived in front of the Hyuga compoud and just as he was about to knock, he was greeted by a very lovely sight that instantly made his day infinitely better.

The sight of Hinata Hyuga, his beloved girlfriend.

Hinata led him around the main house, idly chatting, while holding hands as they walked through the seemingly infinite halls. They chatted about Naruto's mission and some time later they chatted about the plushie that Seishi and Hanabi gave her.

"That was really nice of them, guess they really felt bad about yesterday, huh?" Naruto speculated and Hinata nodded with a soft smile, both of them completely oblivious to the truth.

"Mhm-hm, though it was just an innocent prank, no one was really hurt" Hinata agreed and Naruto nodded.

"I really need to ask Seishi how he did all that, imagine how many pranks we could pull with those kinds of abilities" Naruto suddenly chatted away happily and enthusiastically as Hinata giggled at the his boyfriend's childish mischievousness.

Once they arrived in front of a seemingly random door, Hinata slid it open, revealing Hanabi, Hiashi, and Neji, who has been joining them for meals everyday. Hiashi and Neji remained stone-faced, before they looked up and gave the couple a small smile. Hanabi, on the other hand, she smiled widely before looking away quickly as he shoulders shook with laughter.

That can't be good.

The couple entered and took a seat on the cushions provided. Neji sat across Hanabi, Hinata sat across Naruto and Hiashi sat at the head of the table.

Naruto bowed to Hiashi with respect and as he did so, he could've sworn he saw Hanabi grin at him with anticipation.

"Thank you for inviting me to have breakfast, Hiashi-sama" he said as he rose from his bow.

Now, Naruto had been invited over for meals more often than not and every time he was invited he would always bow and thank Hiashi for inviting him.

With that being said, he had grown used to his responses, which alternated between a curt nod, a small smile, a gentle nod and a small smile, on his usually stony face. He was never caught off guard nor was he bothered by his reponses.

This time however...

"If you really want to thank me then give me some grand-babies. Send'em hot and quick. I want as many as you can churn out and as quick as you can churn them out" Hiashi exclaimed with a stony expression.

To say that (nearly) everyone had a heart attack with surprise was an understatement. Neji choked on absolutely nothing, Naruto opened snd closed his mouth like as fish, while Hinata's face gree redder by the second and bellowed out steam from her ears as she stared at her father with shock. Hanabi, on the other hand, snorted and her shoulder shook with silent laughter as she gritted her teeth together.

"H-H-Hiashi-sama?" Naruto squeaked.

"Don't 'Hiashi-sama' me and don't give me that look, boy" the fact that Hiashi was saying this with a straight face made it all the more mortifying. "I'mma getting some grand-babies out of you if it's the last thing I do! I really want to get me one of those 'Grandpa of the year' mugs"

"Hinata!" Hiashi barked at her eldest daughter, who looked like her soul was bout to leak out of her mouth while Naruto supported her, but she was still conscious.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"I want you to take this man and don't let him sleep until you pop out a rugrat!" Hiashi then turned to stare at Naruto. "And you better give my daughtrr all the love she deserves, Uzumaki, and by that I mean that I want to hear her screams of ecstacy as she orgasms across the freakin HOKAGE MOUNTAIN, YOU HEAR ME?!"

Both Naruto and Hinata looked like their souls were leaking out of their mouths and Neji looked like he lost all of his sanity as Hiashi and Hanabi burst into laughter.

If they listened closely, they would also hear the laughter of a certain sleepy moe king in time with Hiashi's laugh.

...

...

 **Just to be perfectly clear, Seishi was using Fantoccini's Dilemma: Ventriloquism (refer to last chapter) to control Hiashi's dialogue and Hiashi's laughter was Seishi bursting into laughter. Hiashi is not OOC, okay?**

 **Anyhoo, aside from that, I think all I want to ask you is which character should get the next chapter? And if you have any specific requests on how Seishi and Hanabi should use voodoo to prank said character/s feel free to send a pm! ^.^**

 **Please review, follow, possibly favorite and I'll see you all in the next update!**


	5. Omake: Chi and Zen

**Okay, so this technically can't be counted as a chapter since it isn't connected to previous chapter...and it has no plot...but its also too long to put at the end of a real chapter...so I just decided to give this Omake its own chapter...**

 **Anyway, review reponses...or rather review response...**

 **SHELBANG: It's the least I could do for someone who took the time to review ;D I always love getting reviews and I like responsding to them. Hehehehe, yeah, I couldn't resist adding that last bit. Yup, they sure are, but, honestly, I'm having a little trouble deciding who's up next, maybe you have someone you'd like to see? I'd be more than happy to write it ^_^. Well, there is a bit of HanaShi moments in this omake so I hope you enjoy. I don't really know what makes moments cliché though...I guess I'll just have to make scenes as original as possible then. Hmm...that's a good question and although they're going to let them join that doesn't mean they'll let this one slide. I don't know about the Hyuga family, but you can be sure that their victims will be chasing after them and trying to get revenge, hehehe ;-) anyways, hope you enjoy this omake.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Omake: Chi and Zen**

 **...**

 **...**

Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi were sitting on the floor of Naruto's apartment waiting patiently and at the same time excitedly as they watched Seishi sit down in front of them. He smiled at them kindly as he did so.

Why were they here in Naruto's apartment? Because Seishi had decided to show and explain to them the secret of his...parapsychological feats and tricks, such as making chopsticks as hard and sharp as steel knives, being able to crush a wooden surface with ease, and being able to manipulate somone using plushies.

He'd be lying if he said that he didn't see this coming. It had to happen eventually and if there was any shinobi in this village he can entrust this secret to its them. Although he wasn't ready to tell the rest of the Konoha twelve, that didn't mean he wasn't going to be. He just needed to take this one step at a time, testing the waters, if you may, and who better to tell than the people he had spent most of his time with in the village.

It was clear to him that the knowledge he was about to share would be in good hands. Trustworthy, capable, and pure hands with no malicious intent whatsoever.

Despite the fact of having met the owners of said hands for little more than two days.

Also, he and Hanabi had agreed that they would let them join their little pranking spree, so that entailed that Seishi would tell them the reason behind these feats.

He had stalled this long enough. They may have appeared patient, but he could also see that they were starting to get a little tired of waiting.

He sighed with a smile.

He needed to take this seriously, as if he was explaining this to a new member of the CATHEDRAL.

An amber gold aura enveloped his figure and his eyes took on the same shade of color as his aura. He looked at them seriously with a small smile.

"I suppose you all want to know what this steam-like aura is and why its covering my body?" Seishi asked with a tone that was filled with respect and decorum.

"Well, duh. That's why we went all the way to Naruto's stinky apartment." Hanabi said playgully and cheekily. "Seriously, you'd think that after dating my sister you would've learned to keep this place from turning into a pigstein."

Seishi chuckled at this and so did Hinata, while Naruto just blushed at the comment. Feeling embarassed. Truth be told, if Naruto knew that this was going to happen, he would've cleaned up the place first, but since Hinata, Hanabi and Seishi all just appeared in front of his front door...

Yup, he was embarassed because Hinata might think of him as a pig now. A filthy little pig.

He felt an arm wrap around his waist and a soft chest press against his arm in a comforting gesture. Naruto looked at Hinata and she was offering him a smile that clearly showed that she didn't mind the little mess; that she still loves him.

He smiled brightly in return as she stared in her pale lavender eyes.

"Just get on with the lecture, Seishi-kun, it'll be a while before they finally remember that they're not the only ones in this room" Hanabi said playfully and cheekily, which seemed to snap the two out of their reverie.

"Hehehehe, sorry about the room, Seishi-san. I didn't expect you guys to come over, especially with this sort of discussion" Naruto said sheepishly with an awkward headscratch, while still having her arms around Hinata.

Seishi smiled at him softly.

"It is no trouble, Naruto-sama, and please forgive my abruptness regarding this discussion because I could not inform you beforehand without risking others knowing about this and eavesdropping on our conversation. Also, this apartment seems rather secluded and isolated, which will suit the needs for today's discussion." Seishi said in his "king-mode" as Hanabi dubbed it.

"You got that right, no ninja in Konoha would even dare go near Naruto-san's apartment, unless they really have to" Hanabi added cheekily and cheerfully, which made Naruto do a double-take and drop his head down in shame.

Seishi chuckled at this, while Hinata tried to comfort him.

"That aside, I must express my concern regarding your...insistence for us to have let you clean the room first." Seishi said with eyes closed in amusement and a smile gracing his lips. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're trying to hide something. Could there be a very particular mess im this room that you do not want us to see?" Despite Seishi speaking with regality, respect and decorum, his usual trickster tone was present in his words as he said them.

His eyes then pointedly sweeped the room and stopped at the bed sheets which were ruffled.

Hanabi giggled while waggling her eyebrows suggestedly at the scarlet face of her sister and Naruto.

"Come on, Seishi-kun, switch off your king-mode already. You're making everyone tense." Hanabi playfully scolded as she looked at him mischievously.

Seishi pondered that thought, the only reason he was using his regal voice was so that they'll take him seriously, naturally since his normal...sleepy moe and laid-back personality isn't really all that...convincing and their topic of discussion was hardly believable...

As he pondered this, Hanabi had somehow inched his towards him.

"Oh come now, your highness, surely we have been familiarized with each other's presences to be above such formalities" Hanabi said playfully with her nose high in the air, eyes closed, a playful smile on her lips, and a hand to her chest. The very image of mock-regality. "Do not fret over whether your spells' credibility and origins would be believed, for as you can see we are very open-minded denizens, as well as, very seasoned and experienced shinobi, who have seen quite a few sights that most people would find unbelievable" Hanabi continued her mock regal speech, much to the surprise of her older sister and Naruto, if their wide eyes were any indication.

Seishi smiled sleepily at her, dropping his "king-mode" in the process.

"I say, mi'lady, you have become quite verse in the linguistic arts, not to mention your superlative grasp of grammar and syntax, as well as, your markedly improved vocabulary" Seishi replied playfully with a hand to his chest and stereotypical british accent.

"Oahahaha" Hanabi laughed in a regal(?) fashion with the back of her hand placed near her mouth. "But course, menial concepts such as language, vocabulary, syntax, and grammar are trivial for current heiress of the Hyuga, the most prestige and elite clan in the hidden leaf village and wielders of all-seeing white eye, the byakugan"

If those words came from a Hyuga, other than Hinata and Hanabi, then it would sound like arrogant and cocky boasting, but since it came from Hanabi...

Well, she still spoke in that mock regal tone and her words held no arrogance in them, just mere playfulness and amusement.

Seishi covered his laughter, stood up, and gave a very overexaggerated and overly theatrical bow.

"My sincerest apologies, Lady Hanabi Hyuga, the heiress of the Hyuga, ma'am. Please forgive this insolent pauper for undermining your capabilities" Seishi giggled slightly as Hanabi gave an "Ah" sound of dismissiveness followed by a wave of her hand.

"No harm done, your highness and you most certainly are not an insolent pauper. No no no, perish the very existence of that thought. Why I'd say that your noble status is equal to my own, so I shall pardon your transgression generously" Hanabi said while lowering him down to her level and stiffling her laughter with her kimono's sleeve.

"I am grateful, mi'lady" Seishi said with another bow.

"You are most certainly welcome, your highness"

They burst into fits of giggles and were practically rolling on the floor at their own antics. During the course of said conversation, Naruto and Hinata briefly wondered if they were intruding on something private. Seishi and Hanabi weren't necessarily having an intimate moment per se, but they still felt the urge to look away, as if they were seeing something very personal.

Hinata, in particular, couldn't help but ponder on what she had just saw. Hanabi had...recently been very kind and very mischievous, to the point where she was like a very carefree and playful little ball of mischief, which she didn't really mind (much) because it was better than the open hostility that her sister once showed.

That being said, this spectacle shouldn't be any different, it shouldn't feel any different because Hanabi was just acting like her usual carefree and mischievous self and yet...it looked so different... _she_ looked so different...

Hinata shook her head, she was probably looking too deep into this. Hanabi had met Seishi for little more than two days, but then again...it only took one incident with Naruto for her to change...

She shook her head again, mentally giggling at herself for having such thoughts...

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head dismissively. He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek and whisper something in her ear.

"Do you think they forgot we were even here?" Naruto asked with a smile in his tone.

"Most likely. They seem to be enjoying themselves though" she whispered back with an indulgent smile in her tone. She casted a pointed glance ti the still giggling pair, who slowly started to sober up.

Once they did they looked at Naruto and Hinata as if they had just noticed their presence and were suprised by them being there.

Chukling silently, they raised an eyebrow.

Seishi was about to speak, but Hanabi beat him to it.

"Sorry, we just thought that you might have wandered off to somewhere private, nee-chan, so that you can..." Hanabi trailed off with her waggling eyebrows and Seishi let out a sleepy chuckle with closed eyes and his hand scratching his white bed hair at the couple's blushing faces.

"Anyways..." Seishi drawled before flaring his shroud of aura again. He looked to Hanabi and smile, letting her know that he had dropped his king mode. "This..." He said as he vaguely gestured to the aura surrounding him. "is what the people from where I come from call 'Chi' or life energy, which is present in all living things. We refer to it as the energy created by a person's soul" he said in his usual sleepy moe tone, yet he could feel their stares on him, urging him to continue.

"By itself, 'Chi' is simply the energy that is continuously and constantly produced and generated by any living being. The technique to manipulate this energy with the power of your mind to perform functions and serve specific purposes, which is called 'Zen', is what I use to do all those...spells..." Seishi drawled sleepily and in a laid-back tone.

"You know this is starting to sound a lot like what I heard in the academy about chakra, how we manipulate it to use jutsus..." Hanabi mused snd Seishi simply smiled at her approvingly.

"It is and that's because Chi and Chakra are pretty similar, but Chi, in all modesty, is a bit more versatile and has a bit more utility, than chakra, though not as powerful" Seishi said with a sleepy moe smile.

"Oh? And why is that?" Said Hanabi with a challenging grin and narrowed eyes.

"ehehehe, we'll get to that later, but for now, let's get back to what I was talking about" Seishi said with a bit of a nervous laugh and headscratch. "Zen can be awakened or achieved naturally. When both mind and body are synchronized the mind will be able to use what the body has produced, which is Chi."

"Wait what do you mean by awakened and achieved naturally?" Hinata asked curiously and Seishi smiled.

"Zen can either be awakened by an experienced user, such as yours truly, or you can meditate and consciously try to synchronize your mind and body, until you're able to manipulate your own Chi using Zen"

"Okay then, that still doesn't explain how you were able to turn chopsticks into deadly projectiles, shatter and crack wood and cement with your mere presence, make voodoo dolls, and use teleportation?" Hanabi quipped with a nyan expression, while Seishi just smiled with closed eyes.

"I'm getting there, but first, the basics of Zen usage" Seishi drawled while pointing at his Chi in general. "As you can see, my Chi is flowing all over my whole body, covering every part; this is the default setting, but if I use Zen..."

As he said this, his aura seemed to disappear...or rather the shroud was suddenly focused on one part of his body, seemingly gathering at his palm like it was a living creature.

"...I can focus and alter the flow of my Chi into specific areas of my body, which will make the focused areas more durable and enhanced. Of course this will leave the other areas vulnerable since there'll be less Chi in other areas, also..." Seishi focused his Chi into his palm and aimed it at the floor. "most objects usually can't take the pressure that Zen focused Chi creates, so objects have a tendency to crack and deform."

As he said this, the floor did, indeed, start to crack.

"Of course, I can will my body to produce this same amount of Chi all over me, which will create this same pressure all around me..." Seishi drawled with a lethargic tone. "Buuut, that will exhaust me real quickly."

"Huh. That explains what happened that day with that imposter, but none of that explains any of your more...parapsychological abilities" Said Hanabi casually, sounding not at all surprised by what has just been explained.

"She does have a point..." Agreed Naruto with a nod.

Seishi only smiled in return.

"What I showed you were only the basic and simpler applications of Zen. The six affinities of Zen are a bit more...complex to master, not to mention destructive for demonstration, so I prefer that we continue this somewhere more...open..." Seishi explained with a sleepy drawl, before his eyes glinted with mischief and he looked at Hanabi who smirked at him.

"But if you don't mind getting your apartment blown sky high then..." Hanabi suggested slyly.

"NO!"


End file.
